Divergent High School
by Secretspy286
Summary: This is modern day with the group going to high school. Truth or Dare, Humorous Pranks, and intimate moments. Will Tris survive High School! Eventually Fourtris! :) (No curse words)
1. The New Girl

**hey pups. This is an experiment so don't down on me if it's bad. Give it a chance.**

**TRIS POV**

My alarm blared in my ear. I groaned and covered my head with my pillow. The. I remembered something. It's the first day of school. See my family had at moved to Chicago. My dad had been offered a new job in the government. He was a very high rank and my mom was a well known fashion model. so basically my family is rich. We live in a big house with an indoor pool and 5 bedrooms. Like we even need that many.

I groaned. Being the new kid sucks. My mom enrolled me at this new school called Divergent High School. I got up and got dressed. I decided to just make my appearance noticeable. I put on a tight black tank top and black ripped skinny jeans. I put on some black eyeliner that made me blue-grey eyes striking. I then heard my brother, Caleb, yell up to me and looked at the clock. It was 6:50! School starts at 7:10 and I still need to get my schedule and find my locker. I run out of my room and down the steps. I grab a granola bar and drive to school in my red and black Ferrari.

I get to school 10 minutes early and go to the office. I am met with a smiling woman.

"Hi my name is Tori Miller. How can I help you?" She says.

"Um hi. I'm new here and I came for my schedule."

"Name?" Tori asks.

"Beatrice Prior" I respond.

She hands me a slip of paper and my schedule. I smile and head out of the office. I look at my schedule..

**First Period- Math- Mrs. Hernandez**

**Second Period- Science- Mrs. Jeanine**

**Third Period- American History- Mr. Lee**

**Fourth Period- Lunch**

**Fifth Period- Art- Mrs. Miller **

**Sixth Period- Writing- Mrs. Lucas**

**(au: shout to my teachers! Period 1, 3, and 6 our my teachers.)**

I smile. I guess that lady I met will be my teacher. I suddenly run into to someone and tumble backwards. "I'm so sorry..I wasn't looking..I just.." I start rambling and look up and the girl I ran into. She is tall and tan. She has long wavy brown hair and brown eyes. she is quite pretty.

"No problem," she says smiling, "My name is Christina."

"My name is Be" I cut myself off. "My name is Tris." I say firmly, "Do you think you could help me find my locker?"

She looks at my locker number and smiles. "Cool! Your locker is right next to mine!"

i smile as she leads me. I guess I made a new friend already. "Hey you wanna sit with me and my friends?" She asks, breaking me of my thoughts. I nod and she smiles at me.

"Here we are!" she says and points at my locker. I smile and open it to put my stuff away.

"Can I see your schedule?" She asks. I hand it to her and see her smile widely. "Well Tris looks like your stuck with me for the rest of the year. We have all the same classes!"

Once I put my books away we walk to class. The teacher isn't there yet so we take a seat at the back of the class. I open my notebook and start doodling.

My first 3 classes go by fast. All we did was talk about what we will learn about. I learned that Mrs. Jeanine is evil. What she has planned for us doesn't seem right. We are going to make serums that do stuff to our brains. Hmmm.

I walk to the cafeteria and see Christina waiting for me.

"Great your here! I'm going to introduce you to all my friends." she says and drags me to a table with a few people sitting at it. I stand there awkwardly and Christina tells me to sit down.

"Everyone this is Tris!" She announces. I hear a few 'Hi's or 'Hey's. "Tris this is Will, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, Zeke, Uriah, and Four." She says pointing at each person in turn. When I look at the last guy whose name is Four I freeze. He has dark brow hair, almost black and deep blue eyes. I realize I'm staring and quickly look down blushing, but not before I see him smirk at me. 'Well this just became a bit more interesting' I think to myself.

**I hope you guys liked it. Plz review. I like to hear what u guys have to say. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Art and Tattoos

**Bonjour! Here is a new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin but the high school plot.**

**TRIS POV**

I sit and listen to them talk. I have noticed Uriah and Zeke look alike. 'Must be brothers.' I think. I am broken out of thought by a comment.

"Did you guys see that Red and Black Ferrari! Man it was sick!" Uriah exclaims.

"Yah wee need to figure out who owns it so we can get a ride!" Zeke says. I see Four just nods. I cough embarrassed, i hate attention but I want to tell them.

"Uh guys...that car..belongs to me." I say quietly. I see Four smile and Zeke and Uriah just gape at me. I look at my lap and blush.

"You mean that amazing car is yours!" Zeke erupts, "You need to give us a ride sometime!" Uriah nods furiously.

i nod and go back to eating. They resume there conversations until the bell rings. I get up and follow Chris to my art class. I decided to take art just to have fun. I already have all the credits I need so I decided to take it easy. We walk in and take a seat in the back. I wait and see Four and Zeke walk through the door. Christina waves them over and Four sits next me, Zeke next to him.

"I didn't know you guys did art." Chris states simply.

"We don't. We just wanted an easy class." Zeke says happily. Four stays quiet and I sneak glances at him. He is quite handsome. I look up when I hear Tori enter the room.

"Alrighty class. Today you can just do what ever as long as it's art." She announces.

i immediately take out my sketch book and flip to a drawing I've been working on. It is a picture of three ravens sitting on a branch of a dead tree. The ravens represent my family. I start to work on the tree and detail the bark.

"Jeez Tris! You are really good." I hear someone say. I look up to see Four, the one who talked, Zeke, and Christina staring at my drawing. I blush and look at my lap.

"It's not that good." I say embarrassed.

"Goodness Tris! Yes it is! It's freaking amazing!" I hear Zeke exclaim.

I hear Tori walk over to see what going on. She looks at my drawing and smiles. "Tris you are very good. If you ever want a tattoo I could totally do this for you." She says.

I think about what she said. I've always sort of wanted a tattoo. I will ask my mom I guess. I look back down at my sketch book and continue drawing. As I draw I feel a burning stare. I look up to see Four watching me. I blush and look back down. 'Could he like me?' I think but quickly push the thought away. 'Of coarse he doesn't.' I think. I think this but cant get the feeling he's watching out of my head.

When the bell ring I rush out of the room and to my next class. The rest of the day passes quickly and when the final bell rings I rush to my car. I see people staring at it admiringly. I smirk. I've always loved this car. Especially since I'm the one who fixed it up. When I first got it the engine was completely shot. It took forever but I finally fixed it.

I get in and flip my keys. The engine roars to life and I'm off. I rave home and go to the kitchen. I find my mother sitting at the table reading a book.

"Hey mom, can I ask you a question?" I ask her. She nods and I go on, "Could I get a tattoo?"

She smiles. "Of coarse Tris. Anything to make you happy. Just make sure it is something you want forever." She says. I smile and thank her and go to look something up on my computer. I find Tori's shop and go to my car. I drive around and finally find it. When I enter I see Tori sitting at the back of the shop.

"Guess you took my suggestion." She says and I nod. I walk over to her and sit in the chair. I hand her the picture and she smiles.

"Where do you want it?" She asks.

"My back."

"ok you'll need to take your shirt off then"

i pull of my shirt and sit backwards on the chair. I wait and suddenly feel something sharp like on my back. After a while she says I'm done and fixes a mirror so I can see. I smile. Its perfect! she puts some cream on it and wraps a bandage around me. I thank her and go home. My back stings but I know it will pay off. When I get home I run upstairs and plop down on my bed. I instantly fall asleep and dark blue eyes penetrate my dreams.

**I know sort of uneventful. I will make more happen next. Plz review.**


	3. Super Math

**TRIS POV**

I woke to my alarm playing Monster by Skillet. I loved them. I walked around my room getting ready while listening to them play. I decide on an off the shoulder black shirt with a silver swirly design. I put on black shorts that were fairly short. I smiled. 'Maybe Four will notice." I think to myself. I quickly shake the idea from my head and go down stairs. I find Caleb sitting at the table eating an apple.

"Where were you yesterday?" He asks curiously.

"I got a tattoo. And before you ramble on, mom said I could." I reply. He seems to open his mouth to argue but then thinks better of it and shuts it. I smirk and grab a granola bar. I walk out to my car and buckle up. I turn on a Skillet cd. I rock out and drive to school. I eventually start singing and turning up the volume. When I get to school I wait for my song to finish and then get out of my car.

i walk to my locker and see Christina there talking with will. I bet she has a crush in him. I walk up to them and say hi. Chris smiles and moves out of the way of my locker. I quickly grab my books and close my locker.

"So are you going?" Will asks.

"Going where?" I interrupt before Chris can answer him.

"Uriah's throwing a party at his house this Friday." Christina explains. I nod and continue listening. "Do you want to come?" She asks.

I look at her surprised. I've never been invited to a party. I'm such an abnegation. My school uses terms like this. Abnegation are selfless people who have no life.

"Ummm...Sure?" I say or more like ask. She smiles brightly and turns back to Will. I zone out and stop listening after a while. I feel someone poke my back and I wince. I totally forgot about my tattoo. I turn to see Christina poking me.

"Oh sorry did I hurt you?" She says worriedly. I shake my head and rub my back. "Ok well come on. We're going to be late to class. I nod and we walk/run to class. We take our seats in the back. I let my mind wander And that's when he comes in. We make eye contact and I can't pull mine away from his ocean blue eyes. I blush red and look down. I zone out for a while and suddenly I hear my name called.

"Miss Prior are you paying attention?" My teacher Mrs. Hernandez asks.

"Yes ma'am." I say.

"Ok then please answer the question on the board." she says challenging me.

I look at the board and see a very complicated problem. Well it would be complicated if I weren't already doing college math in my free time. I work it in my mind an in less than 5 seconds I tell her my answer, "47" I say. My teacher looks at me surprised. Everyone turns and stares at me. I blush slightly and look down. I hate attention.

"Well that..that is right." She stutters. "How in the world did you figure that out so easily?" She asks me.

"Umm I do college math in my free time." I mumble blushing. I feel a pair of eyes on me and look up to see Four staring at me.

"Stiff..." I hear someone mutter. I look around and see that it is a kid named Peter. I frown and look back at the board. The class goes by quickly and so does my next two. When lunch finally comes I am so relieved.

**FOUR POV**

I walk into first period and immediately see Tris sitting in the back. We make eye contact and I can't help absorbing her beautiful blue-grey eyes. I See her blush and I smirk. I take my seat and zone out till our teacher comes in. I watch as she walks around the front of the class explaining some complicated math term on the board. She locks her eyes on something on the back of the room.

"Miss Prior are you paying attention?" She ask and I look back to see Tris snapping out of space.

"Yes ma'am." Tris replies in her angelic voice. 'Snap out of it Tobias. She doesn't like you." I scold myself.

"Ok then please answer the question on the board." The teacher says with a cocky smile.

Tris thinks for a bit then says in a very confident voice, "47"

The teacher just looks in shock. I guess she got it right. Everyone stares at her and she looks at her lap.

im watching her so intently I don't hear what our teacher says next. Tris then looks up and says she does college math. Jeez how smart is this girl. Great at art, math, and she's beautiful. I hear someone mutter 'Stiff' and I immediately want to beat them up. Stiff is a word to say someone is a goody two shoes. And never does anything wrong.

I zone out for the rest of my classes until lunch. Thank goodness. I can't wait to see Tris!

i walk into the cafeteria and get my lunch. I sit in my normal spot and see Tris isn't here yet. I look around and Zeke sits next to me.

"What you lookin for?" He asks me.

"Nothing" I say.

"Are you sure it isn't a certain blond who is good at art?" He asks me smirking.

I glare at him but say nothing. He laughs and claps me on the back. At that moment Tris walks in with Christina right at her side. Christina seems to be talking but Tris seems like she couldn't care less. I smile as they sit down.

"So who is going to my party?" Uriah asks right as he sits down. I hear a version of yes from Christina, Will, Marlene, Shauna, Zeke, and Tris. Well I guess I'm going. I nod and see Tris smile in my peripheral vision. Maybe this party won't be bad after all. After lunch we go to art and I sit next to Tris again. I smile to myself and watch as she digs for something in her bag. I see a bandage on her back and I am instantly curious.

"What happened to your back?" I ask. She looks up and blushes when she figures I was watching her. She is so cute when she blushes. She is about to answer when Tori walks in.


	4. The Project

**Thanks to those who reviewed. I really appreciate it. Here is a new chapter.**

**TRIS POV**

I am about to answer Four when Tori comes in. She smiles at me and then turns to the rest of the class.

"Ok class! Today you will be assigned a project. You will be doing this with a partner. You and your partner will be coming up with a series of symbols that represent something to you. Ok partners are... Zeke and Josh, Christina and Abigail, Hunter and Sydney, Tris and Four" I zone out after she says this. I'm partners with Four? I smile and look at him. His smile is equal to mine. 'I wonder if he likes me?' I think to myself. I push the thought away and turn my attention back to Tori. "You may now start your project."

Tori walks over to me and smiles. "How's your back feeling Tris?" She asks.

"It's good. Hurts. But it's good." I reply with a smile.

She chuckles and walks away. I turn back to Four and see a quizzical look on his face.

"You never answered my question." He says with a smirk.

"Oh yah. Well I got a tattoo yesterday." I say shyly. He smiles and I change the topic to the project. "So do you want to meet up after school?" I ask.

He contemplates this in his head and answers, "Sure. Your place or mine?"

I shrug. "We could do it at my house. My mom wont mind."

"What about your dad?" He asks.

"My dad's never home." I mutter quietly. It makes me upset because I never get to see him. Four nods.

"So what type of symbols should we do?" He asks turning us back on track.

"How about we do symbols for different personality types?" I suggest. He nods. I turn to a new page on my sketch pad. I start think of ideas. "What types of personalities should we do?" I ask.

"How about Selfless, Peace, Honesty, Intelligence, and Bravery?" he suggests. I nod. I start drawing. I start off with selflessness. It makes me think of charity work so I think of helping hands. I start to draw a hand holding another like it's helping it up. I turn to Four with a questioning look to see if it's ok.

He looks at it with a huge smile. "I love it!" He says. I immediately smile at his praise. I flip to a new page and think of ideas for Peace. "How about a blossoming tree?" I hear him suggest. I mull this over in my head and smile. It's perfect. I start to draw it out and smile. I turn to him and he nods.

The bell rings and I groan. I really don't want to leave. "So Ill see you after school at your house?" He asks. I nod and tell him my address. I head to my next class. And see Chris smiling at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You like him don't you." She saya more like a statement. I shake my head and sit at my desk. My mind wanders to Four and I don't really pay attention to the rest of class. when the bell rings I head out to my car. People are still looking at it like it's a goddess and I smirk. i get in and head home. When I get there I go up to my room. I take off my shirt and take the bandage of my mid section. I look at my back and see that my tattoo turned out great. I put my shirt back on and get ready for Four to arrive. While I wait I finish my homework with ease.

There is a knock at the door and i run down the stair like there is a fire. I open the door to a chuckling Four.

"What's so funny?" I ask in confusion.

"Nothing. I could just hear you run down the stairs. Sounds like you're being chased by a rabid dog." He says chuckling. I blush scarlet and step aside for him to enter. I lead him up to my room and sit on the bed. He looks around a serving everything. I take out my sketch book and flip through the pages to a new one.

"So where were we?" I ask.

"Honesty" he says quickly. I think and quickly draw up a symbol. It is a picture of a scale with one side up. It resembles how truth our weighs everything. I look up and see Dour staring at me. I blush and look down.

"Next is Intelligence." Four says. "I was thinks an eyes for the symbol. Smart people always have that curious look in their eyes." I nod and quickly draw up the image. I look at the clock and see that the time has passed quickly. It is now 6 o'clock. Four met see the time because he quickly stands up.

"I gotta go." He says quickly and heads out the door. I follow him to,the door and watch as he goes to his car. "See ya tomorrow Tris." He says and zooms off. I watch him go and quickly go upstairs. I clean up my room of art supplies and lay on my bed. I whip out my phone and decide to text Christina.

me- hey Chris

Chris- hey sup tris?

me- nothing. Just was working with 4 on a project

Chris- sure. You were working ;)

me- yes we were working. just working

Chris- sure. Well gotta go see ya 2morrow

me- bye

I close my phone and lay my head on my pillow. I slowly drift off to sleep thinking again of the blue captivating eyes.

**I hope you enjoy. I'm not trying to get Tris and Four together fast. They have to ease into it so I'm not rushing. Plz review!**


	5. Tryouts

**I don't own anything**

**TRIS POV**

I wake the next morning to Hero by Skillet. I groan and shove the pillow in my face. I hate waking early. I decided to show my tattoo today. I pick out a black shirt that has a circle cut out in the back Right where my tattoo will be. I slip it on and see that it shows off the tattoo perfectly. I put on blue skinny jeans and head downstairs to eat breakfast. I grab a granola bar and head out.

when I arrive at school I immediately head to my locker. I see Christina there and go up to her. I open my locker and she must notice my tattoo because I hear her gasp.

"Goodness Tris! That tattoo is awesome!" She exclaims. I smile and turn to her.

"Thanks." I say and we walk to our next class. I am bent over my bag when I feel the heat of a gaze on my back. I turn and see Four staring at me. I blush and sit down in my seat. Every class flies by until Lunch.

i walk into the cafeteria and first thing said is, "Jeez Tris that tattoo is awesome! When did you get it?" I smile shyly and tell them about two says ago.

When we go to art me and Four continue on our project and finish Bravery with a symbol of flames. We spend the rest of the hour talking until the bell rings. I grab my stuff and head out the door. Today is tryouts. I decided to tryout for track. I am really fast and love to run. I walk to the locker room and put on some shorts and a sports bra. I decide on just these because it is really hot out. I walk out of the locker room and go to where our coach is.

"Alright! First up are Beatrice Prior, Marlene Zimmers (I had to make up her last name),Bethany Cildin, and Jessica George.

i step up to the line and wait for the signal to run. When he says go everything disappears. I run and I feel like it's only me and the ground. I run until I pass the line and look back. I was first. Everyone else finishes and we head back to coach.

"Ok results will be posted tomorrow!"

As I'm walking back to the locker room I notice that the football team is doing tryouts on the field. I let my eyes travel across the team and our met by piercing blue ones. Four is looking right at me. I blush and look at my feet. Why would he be looking at me. I mentally slap myself. 'Come on Tris be brave!' I scold myself. I look up and wave at Four. He smiles brightly and waves back. I see another player clap him on the back and he looks away. I quickly run to the locker room and get dressed. I get in my car and drive home with thoughts of Four.

**Surprise! Another FOUR POV :)**

So far today has been awesome. I got to learn a lot about Tris during art. I'm also glad because today's try outs for football. After last bell, I run to the locker room and put on my gear. I run out to the field and notice that the track is also having tryouts. I look back at our coach as he starts talking.

"Ok Cupcakes!Do some suicides to warm up!"

We all start doing suicides but I can't keep my eyes off the track team. Tris just came out and she's only wearing a sports bra and short shorts. She looks amazing. Once we finish suicides coach tells us to do some plays and exercises. One tryout are over I see Tris walking back to the girls locker room. She looks over to where I am and meets my eyes. I'm captivated. She blushes and looks down. 'Why does she do that?' I think. She is embarrassed about nothing. She has an amazing body and she is really fast. She then looks up and waves at me. I smile brightly and wave back.

Zeke then claps me on the back. "Nice goin dude! She actually noticed you!" He whispers to me. I roll my eyes on him and just barely catch what coach says last.

"Ok! Results will be up Monday. Now go freshen up! You all smell like dogs!" He yells.

We all run to the locker room and I get a shower. I put my normal clothes on and go out to my Harley motorcycle. As I drive home I realize something. I'm falling, I'm falling fast for a certain blond.

When I get home I notice Marcus isn't there. Good. No one needs that son of a gun. I run up to my room and get my homework done. I pull out my phone and text Zeke.

me- dude what am I going to do?

Z- about what?

me- you know what I'm talking about. Tris

z- oh yah. What about her

me- I want alone time with her

z- idea! We'll play t or d at the party on Fri. I'll come up with a plan

me- k thnx dude

z- np nite

me- nite

I flip my phone close and lay down on my bed. I fall asleep with those blue-grey eyes haunting my dreams.

**hey thnx for reading. Plz review. The next chapter is going to skip to Friday just cuz I'm to lazy to write Thursday.**

**PS just to let u guys know, I'm never going to put a curse word in any of my stories. They make me uncomfortable.**


	6. Baseball and Parties

**Skip Thursday. This is Friday in the story**

**i don't own nothing**

**TRIS POV**

Me and Christina talk at our lockers. we are just talking bout random stuff when she starts walking toward the gym.

"Chris where you going? Shouldn't we go to class?" I ask as I follow her.

"Oh yah I forgot to tell you. On Fridays anyone ho wants to do sports for the day can. It's fun come one!" She explains. We run to the gym and I see all of out friends there. Uriah waves us over.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" He asks.

"How about a baseball scrimmage." I suggest shyly. Everyone nods and we grab all the supplies. We head out to the field.

"Teams?" Zeke asks.

"Girls vs. Guys" Marlene demands. I chuckle and everyone nods.

Me, Christina, Marlene, and Shauna huddle up in a circle.

"Come on girls. Let's show em what we're made of!" Shauna says. We put our hands I. The middle and shout "Team!"

We are up to bat first. I actually played baseball for 5 years so everyone is in for a surprise.

"Hey guys I got an idea. We need to load all the bases and then I'll bat. I promise it will be awesome!" I say. They all eye me curiously but nod. Shauna is up first. Four is pitching. Will is at first and Uriah at third. Zeke is more out field but can still easily run to second.

Shauna hits a single and runs. Uriah just misses the ball and she makes it to first. Marlene goes next. First and second base loaded. I nod to Christina as she walks up to the plate. After her all the bases are loaded. I walk up to the plate and adjust my stance. Four throws the ball just right. Straight down the middle. I hit it with all my force and it goes flying over the fence. The boys just stand there gaping as we all run to home base.

Christina runs up and pounces on me, "Jeez Tris! That was amazing!" I smile and thank her. I look around and see Dour staring at me with a look of aw.

"God Tris! How in the world did you do that?!" Uriah yells.

"I played baseball with boys for five years. That's how!" I yell back. We switch places with the boys. I am outfielder and Shauna is pitcher. Marlene and Chris are on first and third base. Will is up first. He gives a practice swing and I chuckle. His stance is all wrong.

"We want a batter not a broken ladder!" I yell out like a little kid. I hear Chris and Marlene laugh. I also hear Four chuckle from the batting cage. I smile.

Shauna winds up and throws a fast ball right down the middle. Will hits it and it come right at me. I line myself up and catch it no problem. I throw it to Marlene and she touches the base.

"Out!" I yell. This should be a fun game.

When we finish up my time wins 15-10.

"Nice game guys!" I say with a sweet smile. All the boys scowl at me. I chuckle and turn to Chris.

"So the party is tonight huh?" I ask.

Before Chris can answer Uriah jumps in, "Oh yah! It's gonna be wicked!"

"Yah and you are coming to my house so I can dress you up." Christina says directing it to me. I groan.

"But Chris! I don't want to dress up." I pout.

"This should be good then." Marlene states and everyone chuckles. I glare at them all and that shuts them up. I may be shy but I could probably beat all there butts. Well maybe not Four.

XxPage BreakxX

I sit in Christina's room ass he searches for the perfect dress for me. I grumble as she flings stuff out of her closet.

"Aha! Found one!" She says dramatically. She comes out with a grey sparkly dress. I groan.

"Chris that looks way to short." I complain.

"Oh shut up Tris. It will look fine. Now go but it on." She says and pushes me to the bathroom. I slip on the dress an look in the mirror. It comes down mid thigh and hugs my body. It shows off what little curves I have and I smile. I might actually look pretty. I walk out and hear Christina gasp.

"You look amazing!" She exclaims. I roll my eyes and walk over to her. She sits me down in a swivel chair and does my make-up. She puts black eyeliner on that makes my eyes striking and grey smokey eye shadow. I look in the mirror and smile. I still look like me.

"Thanks Chris!" I say and hug her. After she gets dressed we go out to my car. We drive to Uriah's house and you can hear the music all the way down the street.

We knock on the door and it opens to a smiling Uriah. "Welcome ladies!" He says and stands aside so we can enter. I walk in and look at all the people standing inside. It's jam packed. 'What have I gotten myself into?' I think to myself. I see Four standing there with Zeke and he's is staring at me with his mouth hanging open a little. I blush and look down.

"Want a drink?" Zeke asks holding out two beers. I shake my head. I've never been into beer and alcohol. Christina takes one and takes a huge chug. I must make a disgusted face because Uriah laughs at me.

Chris pulls me onto the dance floor and I sort of just stand there uneasily. I've never been one to dance or sing in public.

"What's wrong Tris?" Christina asks.

"I don't dance or sing in front of people." I explain. She grins at this and I wonder what she's thinking. After a while I just walk off and stand in a corner and watch.

"Whatcha doin?" A voice asks behind me. I jump and twist around. There stands Four chuckling.

"Jeez Four! Don't scare me like that!" I exclaim. This just makes him chuckle more and I scowl. Once he calms down he smiles at me.

"You didn't answer the question." He says. I bite my lip and look at him.

"I do t dance." I explain again. Just when he's about to say something Zeke interrupts him and turns the music off.

"Ok if you aren't one of my close friends get out!" He yells. People start filing out and Christina pulls me toward some stairs. I look back at Four and he smiles. Boy is that smile cute. 'Cut it out Tris!" Is cold myself.

Once we get to the basement everyone sits in a circle.

"Ok guys! We're going to play truth or dare!" Uriah announces. 'Oh great!' I think.


	7. Truth or Dare

"Ok rules are that you either do the Dare or tell the Truth or you take off a piece of clothing. Shoes and socks don't count!" Zeke announces. I pulls my jacket around myself tighter. I'm glad I wore tights with my dress.

"Ok since this is my house I go first!" Uriah exclaims. "Hmm Christina t or d?"

"Dare." She says confidently. Uriah smiles evilly at his idea. Christina suddenly look scared and gulps loudly.

"I dare you to kick Will in his 'ehem' area." Uriah says with an evil laugh. I see Will's eyes grow wider as he looks from Uriah to Christina. Christina looks worried. She stands and pulls Will up.

"Sorry Will." She says and quickly kicks him. He crumples to the ground and groans. All the guys chuckle and I just stare. So this is what a truth or dare game is like. Chris sits down and looks around the circle for her victim. Her eyes settle on me and I see a glint in her eyes.' Why did i tell her that I don't sing!?' I think to myself.

"Tris, truth or dare?" She asks.

"Dare." I say. I refuse to chicken out in front of my friends. she smiles. Oh no.

"I dare you to sing for us." She says smugly. I glare at her but nod. Uriah runs and grabs his karaoke machine. I grumble and walk over to see what there is. I find one of my favorite song and pick it. I picked "Gold" from Britt Nicole. I turn on the music and start singing.

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

You were walking on the moon, now you're feeling low oh oh...  
What they said wasn't true, you're bea-tif-ul...  
Sticks and stones break your bones, I know what you're feeling  
Words like those, won't steal your glow, you're one in a million

this is for all the girls, boys all over the world  
Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold  
So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine  
From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold  
(Gold, gold, you're gold)  
You're worth more than gold  
(Gold, gold, you're gold)

Well everybody keeps score, afraid you're gonna loose  
Just ignore, they don't know the real you  
All the way in the sky, can't put out your fire  
out of all the stars out tonight, you shine brighter!

this is for all the girls, boys all over the world  
Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold  
So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine  
From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold  
(Gold gold, you're gold)  
You're worth more than gold  
(Gold gold you're gold)

So don't let anybody tell you that you're not loved  
And don't let anybody tell you that you're not enough  
Yeah there are days when we all feel like we're messed up  
But the truth is that we're all diamonds in the rough  
So don't be ashamed to wear your crown  
You're a king you're a queen inside and out  
You glow like the moon, you shine like the stars  
This is for you, wherever you - are...

Yeah... yeah, eh, yeah  
You're gold

this is for all the girls, boys all over the world  
Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold  
(So hold your head) So hold your head up high,  
It's your time to shine  
From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold  
(Gold gold, you're gold)  
You're worth more than gold  
(Gold gold you're gold)

So don't be ashamed to wear your crown  
You're a king you're a queen inside and out...

When I finish everyone claps. I blush and go sit down.

"I don't know what you were talking about Tris! You are amazing." Christina exclaims. I hear a chorus of yeahs and blush a deeper red. I look up and see Four staring at me with his mouth open a bit again.

"Hey Four might wanna close your mouth. You are gonna catch flies." Zeke says. I see a slight blush appear on his cheeks and he looks away.

**FOUR POV**

Tris is an amazing singer. I stare at her gaping. She sounded beautiful.

"Hey Four might wanna close your mouth. You are gonna catch flies." Zeke says. I feel blood rush up my neck and look away from Tris. I rub the back of my neck where i know the tips of my flames are.

"Um Zeke. Truth or Dare?" I hear tris ask.

"Dare!" Zeke next to me yells. Jeez he's loud. I see Tris with a look of thought on her face. Christina leans in and whisper something In her ear and Tris smiles. God I love that smile.

"Zeke I dare you to shove ice down you pants for a minute." She says smiling. Zeke nods and Uriah runs to get a bag of ice. When he comes back Zeke looks nervous. He takes the bag and shoves it down the front of his pants. For a few seconds he does nothing. Then he screams and starts running around. His face is completely red. I see everyone laughing on the ground and I crack a smile. After a minute Zeke sits back down and looks around. He settles on me and I inwardly groan.

"Four, my man, Truth or Dare?" He asks.

"Dare" I say confidently. There is nothing I can't handle coming from Zeke. He smiles.

"I dare you to...play seven minutes in heaven with..Tris." He says with a smile. I smile inwardly and nod. I see Tris looking confused. I stand and pull her into the bedroom attached to the basement.

"What are we supposed to do?" Tris asks confused. I smile at her innocence.

"Well most people make out but if you want we ca.." I'm cut off by her crashing her lips to mine. I've wanted to do this since I met her. My arms wrap around her waist and i pull her closer. Her lips are so soft it feels like a dream. Her hands wrap around my neck and tangle in my hair. I'm afraid to push her so I simply stay like this. She pulls back and leans her forehead against mine. We sorta of just stay there looking into each other's eyes. Hers are captivating. She smiles a sweet innocent smile. I kiss her lightly and back up when everyone bursts through the door. Everyone looks disappointed that they didn't find what they wanted. I smile and walk back to the circle.

"Truth or dare Shauna?" I ask.

"Truth." She says. I smirk, she is probably afraid of me.

"Ok. Do you like someone in this room? and if so who?" I ask. I know her and Zeke like each other. She mumbles something inaudible. "What?" I ask.

"I like Zeke ok?!" She says louder. I see Zeke's eyes widen and his smile becomes huge. Knew it! Shauna blushes and looks around.

"Tris truth or dare?" She asks. I hear Tris groan.

"Me again! Why!? Ugh...I guess dare." She says.

"I dare you to.."


	8. Truth or Dare (continued)

**Don't own anything!**

**TRIS POV**

"I dare you to sit in Four's lap the rest of the game." Shauna says. I inwardly smile. I stand and walk over to Four and sit in his lap. I see him smile and I blush. I look around the room to pick who to ask when I feel strong hands wrap around my waist. I jump a little and hear him chuckle to himself.

"Don't worry Tris, just me." He whispers in my ear. I blush.

"Chris truth or..Dare. Truth or dare?" I ask distracted by Four.

"Truth." She says. I smile evilly. I have the perfect question.

"Who do you like?" I ask. She blushes and glares at me. Pay back is sweet.

"Will" she says quietly though we can all hear. I see Will grin widely. He walks over to her and whispers something in her ear. She smiles widely and nods her head vigorously. I smile. I guess they got together. I smile at this thought.

"Uriah truth or dare?" She asks.

"DARE!" He yells.

"Dare you to eat a jalapeño pepper." She says. Zeke runs to the kitchen and come back with the pepper. Uriah take a huge bite of it and waits. He turns red and starts squealing like a girl. He runs around the room yelling, "WATER!" I laugh and feel Four chuckle. It feel like a earth quake. Uriah runs to the bathroom and I hear the sink turn on. I laugh harder. He comes back and sits in his place.

"Four, truth or dare?" he asks. Four groans and i feel the rumble in his chest.

"Truth." He says.

"What exactly did you and Tris do in the bedroom?" Uriah asks. I feel my cheeks redden and wait to see what he says.

"Hey Tris could you stand up?" He whispers. I stand and he takes off his shirt in one fluid motion. I blush and sit back in his lap. I look at my lap cause I'm pretty sure I'm as red as a tomato.

"Zeke truth or.."

"Dare!" Zeke finishes for him.

"K i dare you to...lat Christina put make-up on you." Four says with a hint of a smile. Zeke grumbles but stands up. Chris squeals and pulls him to the bedroom. When they come back everyone bursts out laughing. He has eye shadow up to his eyebrows, bright red lip stick that smudges at the corners, blush covering every part of his cheeks, and much more. I fall off Fours lap dieing of laughter. Four picks me back up and pulls me into his lap. Once everyone settles down Zeke continues.

"Tris t or d?" Why is everyone picking on me?

"Dare." I reply boldly. Well bad idea. He grins evilly at me.

"Dare you to run around the block in your underwear." He says. I immediately shake my head. I stand up and take my dress off. Luckily my tights are dark enough to not show through. Underneath I'm wearing a black Lacey bra. I blush crimson and sit back down.

**FOUR POV**

'Oh God!' I think as Tris sits back down on my lap. She is topless. I don't think I'll be able to control myself much longer. She shifts in my lap and I groan inwardly, closing my eyes tight. I wrap my arms around her waist and feel her jump once more. I smile.

"Umm...Mar..truth or d-dare?" She stutters out. I must make her nervous. I smile and rest my chin on her shoulder to see better and to touch her. When she doesn't move I smile more.

"truth." Marlene replies.

"Um ok what is the weirdest thing that's ever happened to you?" Tris asks.

" Well uh.. This one time at school i dropped my books. When i leaned down to pick them up my face was right in front of some guys crotch. So yah..." She says trailing off. I smile and everyone else laughs. Uriah coughs embarrassedly.

"I may or may not have been that guy." He says. Marlene turns red and I chuckle.

Tris yawns and Christina notices because she stands up.

"Hey guys me and Tris are gonna go." She says. Tris stands and slips her dress back on. I frown slightly. I really liked it when she didn't have it on. They leave and I turn back to the circle.

"You like her, don't you Four?" Shauna asks me. I just shrug and she smiles widely. Well guess my secrets put.

**Hey guys hope you like the truth or dare game! Plz review!**


	9. The Mall

**new chapter yay!**

**Dont own anything! Sadly**

**TRIS POV**

Me and Christina walk to my car and get in. I decided to let her drive because I'm pretty tired.

"You like him." She states. I stay quiet basically admitting to my feelings. "I knew it!" She squeals. "We are going shopping tomorrow." she says. I'm about to argue when she interrupts me. "No arguement. I'll invite everyone including Four."

I decide to stay quiet because I know it's futile. Plus how bad can it be if Four's gonna be there. When we get to my house Christina gets out and walks to her house. I wave and walk into my house. When I get to my room I fall on my bed and fall into a deep sleep.

the next morning I wake to my phone ringing. I dig it out and find a text from Christina. I look at the clock and see that it is 11 o'clock. I groan and read the text.

C- k everyone's coming. I'll be over at your house in 10 min to get you ready.

me- mmk

I get out of bed and go to the bathroom. I take a shower and go back out to see Chris's it ting on my bed.

"Ok! I'm gonna dress you up for today!" She announces. I groan.

"Why can't I just wear my normal clothing?"

"Because. Fours going to be there." She states and smiles at me. I glare at her but don't resist. She hands me a set of clothes and shoos me into the bathroom. I look at what she gave me and gasp. In my hands are a pair of really short shorts and a black sequence crop top.

"Chris could you pick anything less revealing?!" I yell at her. I hear her laugh and i glare daggers at the door. I slip on the clothes and comb out my hair.

"You look amazing." She says as I walk out. I shake my head and look in the mirror. I guess it isn't that bad. She puts on my make-up and leaves my hair down. I look in the mirror again and smile. I look pretty I guess.

"Thanks Chris." I say and hug her. She smiles and drags me out to her car. I noticed she picked out a shirt to show off my tattoo perfectly. I smile at her thoughtfulness.

"I didn't know you had a six pack Tris." Christina states and glances at me From her seat. I blush.

"Uh yah. I worked out over the summer. Guess it payed off." I mutter. When we finally get to the mall my mouth falls. This place is huge! Chris takes my hand and leads me into they ute mall. We walk to the food court and I see all our friends sitting at a table. When they look over at us all their mouthes drop. I blush and look down.

"God Tris! How does a girl get a six pack!? I dot. Even have one!" Uriah exclaims. I'm pretty sure I'm tomato red right now. We walk over to them and sit down. I sit in between Four and Christina. As everyone starts talking I zone out. Suddenly I feel warm breath on my ear.

"You look good Tris." Four whispers in my ear. I blush and look at my hands. I then feel Chris pulling me from my seat.

"Come on Tris. All the girls are going somewhere." She says.

"Where?" I ask.

"Can't tell you. If I do you won't come." She replies. I look back at the boys pleadingly. They just laugh and Four smirks. I glare dagger at them as I'm dragged away by Christina. When she lets go of me I give in and follow.

"Here we are!" She says and I look up. It's a Lingerie store. I am not going in there! Before Chris can grab me I run. I run all the way back to the food court and hide behind a trash can.

"What are you doing?" I hear a voice ask. I flip around and see Four smiling with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Four! How many times have I told you not to do that!" I whisper yell. He just chuckles and pulls me from my kneeling position. I glare at him but can't hide my smile.

"So why'd you run?" he asks.

"Well the girls thought it would be fun to go to a l..." I start but don't finish my sentence.

"A what?" He asks amused. I think he knows what I'm gonna say and just wants me to say it.

"A lingerie store." I mutter. He chuckles and I frown. "What's so funny?" I ask.

"Nothing. It's just the ways you're acting. Guess you detest those things?" He asks. I nod. "Well can I show you something?" He asks. I nod again and he takes my hand. I feel a spark and warmth spread through my arm. He leads me all through out the store and I start to notice less people.

"Where are we going?" I ask. He stays silent and drags me on. We end up in a place where I do t see a loving being. The stores are all empty and dark. I start getting nervous.

He must notice because he squeezes my hand. "Don't worry." He reassures me. He pulls me into an area where the space widens out and I see a beautiful fountain in the middle.

"Oh Four! It amazing!" I exclaim. He pulls me over and we sit on the edge of the fountain. "How did you find it?" i ask.

"I was just wandering around when I stumbled upon it. I like it cause it helps me think and clear my head." He explains. I smile. He is still holding my hand and I look up at him. He has this longing look on his face.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I ask.

"Nothing. Just thinking about how amazing you look in that outfit." He states. I blush and look down at my lap. "Don't act embarrassed. It's true. You are one of the most amazing girls I've met."

"I just don't understand why people say that. I'm not pretty, I'm not desirable, I'm not-" I'm cut off by his lips on mine. I stiffen but soon melt into the kiss. His hand cradles my face and mine travel up to his neck. I tangle my fingers in his short brown hair. he runs his tongue along my bottom lip. I'm feel a tinge of nervousness but open my mouth anyways. His tongue darts in and explorers my mouth. After a while I pull back to breath. I hear him panting next to me.

once he catches his breath he asks me, "So does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?"

I smile and nod. He smiles widely and leans in to kiss me again. I meet him warmly ands wrap my arms around his neck. I feel him smile into the kiss. Well my life just got 10 times better.

**Yay! They are together! Plz review!**


	10. The Arcade

**new chapter yippee! Plz review!**

**TRIS POV**

We walk back hand in hand to find the others in the food court. I pull Four to the table and sit down.

"Where did you guys go? We've been looking everywhere!" Christina exclaims. I smile cheekily at her.

"Well I had to get away from you guys some way. I'm never going into a store like that." I shoot back. She frowns and I just smile sweetly. "So where we going next? I don't trust to be alone with these girls."

"We could go to the arcade!" Uriah yells like a child. Everyone agrees and we walk around trying to find it. I run in before everyone else and look around. I had never been to an arcade before. My dad always thought they were a waste of time. I am in aw of what I see. There are multicolored lights everywhere and a lot of neon.

"You make it seem like you've never been in an arcade before." Uriah says looking at me confused. I shake my head. He gasps, 'God Tis how are you alive!" I laugh and go over to a token machine. Since my family's rich I can get as many as I want. I put Ina. Ten dollar bill and token pour out of the slot. I put them in my pocket and look around for a game to play. When I'm looking around Christina grabs my hand and drags me to a game called Dance Dance Revolution.

"You said you don't sing or dance. Well you sing beautifully so let's see if you can dance." she says smiling evilly. She shoves me on the platform and I look at the screen. I pick a song and see arrows floating across the screen. I may never have been to an arcade but I have played this game. I set it on hard so the arrows fly really fast. I start dancing to the music and end up only missing 5 arrows. I smile. Still got it!

"Wow Tris! nice moves!" I hear Four say. I blush and step off the platform. Chris gives me a questioning look but I brush her off. I run over to a crane machine and look at what's inside. I see a bunch of different stuffed animals and smile. I see a brown dog with huge round blue eyes. I smile. It sort of reminds me of Four. And just at that thought he appears behind me.

"See anything you want?" He asks. I nod.

"Two things actually. You and that fluffy dog!" I tell him with a mischievous smile.

"Well I can give you the first one and try on the second. I'm a pro at these things." He says with a cocky smile. I punch his arm but can't keep the smile of my face. I hand him a token and he puts it in. He moves the crane around and positions it right over the dog. He drops it and surprisingly actually got it. I smile as he picks it up out of the machine. He hands it to me with a handsome smile. I hug the dog and tell him thanks.

We walk around looking at different games when I see a hunting game. I love playing these with my brother. I pull Four over to it and put to tokens in. He grabs a gun and so do I. I pick a shotgun and we are hunting bison. I ended up figuring out Four has a deadly accurate shot. He beat me hands down. we then go to a basket ball game which he also beats me at.

"Don't worry Tris. I'm just amazing at practically everything." I scowl and punch him in the arm. He chuckles at this. I try and find a game that I can beat him at when I see a skeeball game. I pull him over to it and insert my token. He smiles and does the same with a different one. I'm awesome at this game so I know I'll beat him. And I do, I beat him 650 points to 420. I smile cheekily at him.

"Don't worry Four. I'm just amazing at practically everything." I say mocking him from earlier. He smiles and shakes his head. It is at this time that out friends come up to us.

"Come on guys it's getting late. We need to go." Shauna tells us.

as we walk out of the mall Christina walks over to me. "Hey Tris I gotta go somewhere so you need to get a different ride." She explains to me. I nod. i then look back at her and she's talking to Will. Of course.

"Hey Four, could you drive me home?" I ask. He nods and I smile. I was hoping to get him alone again. We walk out into the parking lot and separate from our friends. he takes my hand and leads me to a Harley motorcycle. He hands me a helmet and I slip it on. I fumble with the strap but can't seem to adjust it.

"Here let me." He says and pulls the strap tighter. As he does this his hand grazes my neck and I feel a shock run down my spine. I shiver despite the warm weather. This should be interesting.

**FOUR POV**

After I strap Tris into her helmet I climb onto my motorcycle. I love this thing. I look back at Tris and see she looks uncertain. I take her hand and pull her over to me. She gets on and wraps her arms around my waist tightly. I smile. I love the feel of her small arms encircling me.

"Ready?" I ask her. I feel her nod against my back and i start the roars to life and we're off. She clings to me even tighter as I speed up. I weave through the streets and finally come to a stop in front of her house. I turn around and help her off. She smiles at me shyly. I love that smile.

"Good night Four." She says.

"Night Tris." I say and lean over and kiss her. She kisses back and i move my hand to cradle her face. To soon she pulls back and smiles. I kiss her forehead and she heads up to her front door. She waves and goes inside. I dive to my place a few houses down and go inside.

"Where have you been Tobias?" a cold voice asks.

"uh ou-out with friends." I say back cursing myself for stuttering.

"Did I tell you to be home by 8?" Marcus asks venom dripping from his voice.

"Y-yes sir." I respond.

"And what time is it now?"

"8:30" I say and shrink back. I know what comes next.

"This jus for your own good." He says as he undoes his belt buckle. When he gets it off I cower in the corner. I hear it flying though the air and feel the sting on my back. I hold in a yelp of pain. He does this 10 more times and I'm pretty much blacking out. I stumble out of the house and walk to Tris' house. When I knock on the door everything goes black and I collapse...

**Cliffhanger! Plz review!**


	11. Tobias

**don't own anything sadly. I wish I did.**

**TRIS POV**

I hear a knock on the door and wonder who it could be. I open the door to see a passes out Four on my front patio. I gasp as panic takes over me. No one is home so I drag him up to my room. God he's heavy! I place him on my bed on his stomach. I don't want to but I take off his shirt and look at his back where I saw a lot of bleeding. I throw his shirt on the floor and assess his back. It is covered in blood and marks that look like a whip. I quickly run to the bathroom and come back with a wet washcloth and bandages. I dab at the sensitive skin on his back and get all the blood off. I them pit some cream on it and wrap the bandage around him.

I take his hand in mine and sit in a chair next to the bed. I put my hand on his face and skim his cheek bone with my thumb. I shake his arm to see if he'll wake up and he groans.

"Four." I say quietly and shake his shoulder. His eyes flicker open and meet mine for a scone then he closes them and groans again. I shake him harder and he open them fully.

"Tris?" He asks.

"Don't worry Four. I'm right here." I say and squeeze his hand. He tries to get up but I push him down on the bed."Nu-uh. No getting up." He groans and lays down on his side.

"Four what happened?" I ask worried once more about him.

"Nothing Tris." He says. I know he's not telling me the truth.

"Four don't tell me it's nothing! This is clearly something!" I exclaim. He winces and I lower my voice. " Sorry, it's just that I'm worried. Please tell me Four." i beg him.

He looks at me and it seems he's having an internal battle. He sighs. "look Tris I'm going to tell you but you can't freak out." He says. I nod and he continues, "My father beats me." He says simply. I feel rage build within me. How could a father beat his child?! "tris don't get angry. I'm fine." He tries to sooth me but fails.

"Your fine? Four this is not ok! How could your father beat you?!" I exclaim with tears streaming down my cheeks. Four sighs.

"Look Tris. Calm down. Don't worry about me." He says and sits up. He takes my face in his hands and wipes my tears away with his thumb. I lean my head into his hand and try to calm down. I sigh. "Tris look at me." Four commands. I look up into his ocean eyes and wait for him to speak. "Everything is going to be fine. You don't need to worry about me." I says skimming my cheek bone with his thumb. He leans in and gently presses his lips to mine. I melt into the kiss and place my hands on his chest. The kiss start out sweet and innocent but soon turns into something full of passion and desire. I decide to be bold and skim his bottom lip with my tongue. He invitingly open his mouth and I tentatively poke my tongue in. His tongue meets mine and start to massage it. I copy him as best I can because I'm so inexperienced. His hands move down to my hips and squeeze lightly. my hands travel up into his hair and I gently tug on it. He makes a sound between a groan and a growl and I smile.

He pulls me up out of the chair and sits me in his lap. I become even bolder and straddle his lap with one leg on either side of him. He pulls back and we pant for breath.

"God Tris. You're making it really hard to control myself right now." He pants out. I smile at this fact. I adjust my position in my lap because I feel something poking my lap. I soon realize what it is and blush scarlet. I didn't know I had that much of an effect on him. I lean in and once again join our lips. His hands go to my hips and squeeze tightly. I groan and I feel him smile into the kiss. His fingers find exposed skin right bellow the hem of my shirt and I gasp a little at the warmth of his hands. His hands move up a few inches till they rest under my shirt on my waist. I love the feel of his skin on mine and I kiss hi. With more passion than ever. His hands inch up a bit and I start getting a little nervous. I pull away and he quickly pulls his hands away.

"I'm sorry Tris. I don't want to push you to do anything." He says concerned I'm might be mad. I smile at him and kiss his cheek.

"it's fine Four. I just think we should get some sleep." I tell him.

"Don't call me that." He says suddenly.

"What?"

"don't call me Four. My real name's Tobias. Call me that when we're alone." He tells me. I smile at knowing this. He's willing to tell me something he hasn't told anyone else.

"Ok Tobias. We should go to sleep." I say. He smiles when I say his name.

"Ok I can sleep on the floor of you have a sl-" he starts to say but I cut him off.

"or we could both just stay in my bed. My mom and dad wont be home until Wednessday and my brothers sleeping at his nerd friends house." I tell him.

"You sure?"he ask tentatively. I just no. And get under the covers next to him. He seems scare to push so he stays to his side. I rolls my eyes and reach back for his arm. I guide it so it's resting on my waist and I snuggle into his chest. He seems to take this as a go and wraps his arm all the way around my waist. I rest my head on his chest and listen to his heart thump Rhythmically .

I yawn, "Good night Tobias."

"sweet dreams Tris." He says and kisses the top of my head. I'm soon lulled to sleep by his breathing and the rhythmic beat of his heart.

**Hope you liked it! So cute! Plz review!**


	12. Ideas

**FOUR POV**

I woke Sunday morning to a painful back. I looked down into my arms and found the picture of beauty sleeping in my arms. Her golden hair fanning out like a halo. Smiled and laid my head back down on the pillow. I watched her sleep peacefully for a few minutes until she shifted in my hands. She shifted her position so she is facing me and opens her eyes sleepily.

"Morning beautiful" I say and kiss her forehead. She smiles and rests her head on my chest that I just realized is still bare. I probably should have brought a clean shirt.

"mmm mornin." She saya groggily. She cereals her arms around me and hugs me. I wince since she put pleasure on my back.

"Oh F-Tobias I'm so sorry!" She says and looks up at me worriedly. "Are you ok?"

"Yah Tris I'm fine." I say digging my face into the pillow. She snorts disbelieving.

"No you aren't." she states and shoves me so I'm laying on my stomach. "I'm gonna check it." She unwraps the bandage and I shove my head in the pillow to keep from making any noise. "You know you can be in pain you know. It's just me here." She tells me softly. She pulls the last of the bandage off and I groan. I feel her small hands rome over my back and I wince when ever she puts pressure on it.

"Well it seems your skin is a little tender and ripped. It might take a while to heal. Are you sure you can go to school tomorrow?" I nod and sit up. I cringe as I bend my back and try to stay still."Here let me put some soothing cream on it an rewrap it." I suddenly feel something cold on my back and my muscles relax. She wraps a bandage around my torso and her fingers glide against my chest. A shiver runs down my spine and I see a faint smile appear on her lips. When she's done I hear her phone go off playing Skillet. I love that band.

"Yes Caleb?" Tris says I tot he phone. She nods her head several times. "Yah. Ok bye. Love ya Caleb." She says and hangs up. "My brother isn't going to be home today. He's coming back tomorrow. Guess I'm by myself today." She says and sighs. I smile at an idea that pops into my head.

"I could keep you company." I suggest. She contemplates this and smiles.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll just kick you out and throw a party." She jokes with a giggle. I smile. "Fine you can stay. I'll let you borrow some of my brothers clothes." She says and rushes out of the room. I'm so glad I don't have to go back to Marcus. I sit on her bed and wait for her to return. She comes back with a blue shirt and jeans. I smile and walk to the bathroom to change. Surprisingly they fit. I must be the same size as her brother. I walk out and she smiles.

"Hey bro what did you do with Tobias?" She asks. I chuckle and she comes over and hugs me lightly. I kiss the top of her head and pull her back a bit.

"What you wanna do today?" I ask her. Her face lights up with an idea and she smiles.

"We could have a movie day with the group."

"Ok I'll text the guys, you call the girls."

i pull out my phone and send a text to Zeke, Uriah, and Will.

me- movie day tris house. Come over

z- cool dude. I'll b ther

u-i'll b there

w-k I'll come over

I look up and see Tris texting with speed of lightning on her phone. I chuckle. She glances up and smiles. once she finishes she looks up.

"ok they are all com-" she starts but I decide to have some fun so I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder. I know she won't pound on my back so she can't escape.

"Tobias! Put me down right now!" she yells. I run down the stairs and finds my ways to the kitchen.

"Tobias." She says in a warning voice. "If you don't put me down I won't kiss you for a week." And with that I'm defeated. I put her on the counter and put one hand on either side of her. I chuckle and lean in.

"Sure that's a punishment for me?" I whisper in her ear. She shivers and I smile. I love the effect I have on her. I move back and look her in the eyes. They seem a darker color than normal. I lean in and fit my lips to hers. She puts her arms around my neck and her fingers tangle in my hair. I place my hands gently on her hip and pull her closer to the edge of the counter. I run my tongue along her bottom lip and she opens her mouth to allow me access. I take her bottom lip and bite it lightly then suck on it. She moans into my mouth and I smile. She then slides of the counter and pushes me into the kitchen wall. This can't be good.

**TRIS POV**

I decide to have some fun with him. I push him against the kitchen wall and pin him there. I pull back and smile innocently at him. I see him gulp and I lean in and kiss him again. He's more tentative this time and I smile. Time to have some fun.

I grind my hip into his and hear his breath hitch. He pulls away and leans his head on the wall his eyes shut tightly. His breathing is coming in short sharp intakes and I smile. I love the effect I have on him. He groans loudly and grabs my hips to still my movement. I stand on my tippy toes and start kissing his neck. I suck and nibble and make a path up to his ear.

"I'm pretty sure it would be your punishment." I whisper into his ear. He groans and leans his head on my shoulder. His hands flex on my hips and I smile.

"God Tris! Please don't do that again. I'm going to have to take a cold shower now." He groans. I step back and let him move from the wall.

"It was worth it." I say smiling sweetly.

"You're a devil." He mutters and goes upstairs to take a shower. I smile and walk overt o the pantry. I'll make him breakfast just to make sure he's not mad at me. I make pancakes and bacon. I set them on the table and take out two plates with silverware. I hear thumps of feat on stairs as I pour orange juice into the cups.

"What smells so good?" He asks from the hall. He walks in and smiles. I sit down in my chair and he sits opposite.

"Thought this might make up for what I did." I say and gesture to the food. He nods and puts four pancakes with like five pieces of bacon on his plate. He eats in a matter of like 3 minutes and I just stare at him.

"What?" He asks with a confuse look.

"Nothing it's just...you ate that in like a matter of seconds." I say dumb-founded. He chuckles right when I hear a knock at the door. I rush from the kitchen and open it. There stands the whole gang with various snacks and drinks.

"Hey Trissy!" Uriah greets me. I scowl at him.

"Don't call me Trissy." I ground out And he just chuckles. I step aside and everyone walks in.

"Where's Four?" Zeke asks.

"Um he's in the kitchen." I tell him and he rushes off. This should be fun.


	13. Movies

**FOUR POV**

Zeke runs into the kitchen and looks me up and down. He then sees the pancakes and bacon and smiles widely.

"Pancakes! Give me some!" he demands.

"Gonna have to ask Tris bout that one." I tell him.

"Tris! Can I eat your pancakes!?" He yells to her.

"Sure." She says just loud enough to hear. I then hear Loud footsteps running to the kitchen.

"PANCAKES!Did some one say pancakes?!" Uriah exclaims. Him and Zeke site at the table and scarf down the rest of the food. I chuckle as everyone comes in. Christina, Marlene, and Shauna make appalled faces when they see them eating. Tris just laughs and I smile. Her laugh is like music to my ears.

"Well what movie we watching first?" Will asks.

"What about we take turns picking?" Tris suggests. Not a bad idea. Everyone agrees with it too. "Well since this is my house, I pick first." She says. Christina whispers something in her ear and Tris gives her a strange look. "I'm not gonna pick that. Come on guys let's go to the theater room." She leads us all to a big dark room with a huge tv on the wall. There are also four rows of two-person couches. Marlene and Uriah sit in the first one, Zeke and Shauna in the second, and Will and Christina sit in the third. I decide to sit in the last one with Tris. She walks over to a huge cabinet full of different movies. she searches through them and finally picks one out.

"What did you pick?" I ask as she sits down. She seems excited with whatever movie she picked.

"We're watching The Purge!" She declares. Oh I love this movie.

"Tris! You know I hate that movie! It's to creapy!" Christina exclaims. Tris walks over to her and whispers something in her ear. This seems to put her at ease and she smiles nodding her head. Zeke comes back to me and asks, "Hey Four, you want a beer? I brought some." I nod my head and he runs to get them. When he gets back he hands me a beer and goes to sit in his place. Tris comes back with a bag of popcorn and set it I between us. This is gonna be a fun day.

**TRIS POV**

During the movie I inch myself closer to Tobias. When ever a scary or creapy part comes up I hide my face in his shoulder. We end up with me curled in his side and his arm around me. After that movie I let Chris pick. She picked a really girly chic flic.

I was starting to worry. During the movies Tobias had drunken a few beers and it seemed to start to affect him. He had become a little more touchy feely during the movie. He slips his hand up my shirt and rests it on my waist. He started tracing different shapes on my stomach with his finger and I shivered. I was getting nervous how he might start acting if he drank more.

"Ok Four I think you've drunken enough beer." I say and take it from the side table. He pouts as I take it and put it in the kitchen. I come back with a coke and hand it to him. He wasn't completely drink yet but I could tell he was a bit tipsy. He smiles at me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I settle back down on the couch but sit a few inches away from him. He doesn't seem to be content with this so he pulls me over so I'm leaning on him again. I'm ok with it as long as he doesn't become touchy again.

After the chic flic, which was boring, Uriah picks a movie. He chose Madagascar 3. I have to say I really like this movie but I'm getting tired. Right in the middle of the movie I lay my head on Tobias' lap and drift off.

**Back to FOUR POV**

Tris lays her head on my lap and I start running my fingers through her soft blond curls. I turn back to the screen and see Christina and Will looking back at us.

"What's going on here?" Will asks. Christina just smirks like she knows something.

"You guys are together aren't you. Tris isn't one to just do that." She says gesturing to Tris' head on my lap. I nod at her question and smile.

"I knew it!" She says like she won something. Will just smiles at me.

"Nice going Four."

"What's nice goin?" Zeke asks from his seat.

"Four and Tris are a thing now." Christina tells him excitedly. She then turns back to me, "Oh and by the way Four, if you hurt Tris we will kill you." She says gesturing to herself, Shauna, and Marlene. I nod. I would never hurt Tris. She shifts in my lap and I look down at her. She looks so peaceful when she sleep.

"Hey guys I'm gonna go take Tris up to her room." I tell them and pick Tris up. I slip one arm under her knees and the other under her arms. She rests her head against my chest as I walk up the stairs to her room. I place her gently on the bed and I'm about to go back down when she grabs my wrist.

"Stay with me" she says quietly and tugs me toward the bed. I sit next to her and she rests her head back in my lap. I absent mindedly twirl a lock of her hair in my fingers until she falls asleep. I then get up and go back down stairs and watch more movies with the gang. This day was pretty fun.

When it gets late everyone starts leaving and I go back up to Tris' room. I lay down next to her and kiss her forehead. She shifts in her sleep so she is laying her head on my chest and I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Goodnight Tris." I whisper before sleep overcomes me.

**sorta of just a sweet chapter. Needed to find a way to get the friends to figure out. Plz review.**


	14. Secrets

**TRIS POV**

I wake the next day in Tobias' arms. I stretch and slip put of them. I kiss his cheek and his eyes flutter open.

"Come on Tobias. We gotta go to school today." I say and shake him. He groans but gets up. I hand him a pair of Caleb's clothes and he goes in the bathroom. I then change into skinny jeans and a tight top. He comes back out in a pair of denim jeans and a black shirt.

We then head out and drive to school. We split patches at the lockers and he kisses my cheek. I then turn to Christina and my locker to get my books.

"I knew it!" She says.

"Knew what?" I ask confused.

"You and Four. I knew you were together." She states like its obvious. I nod and smile. We head to math class and sit in the back. I don't really pay attention. When lunch comes I am so relieved. I never really liked my classes. We head to the cafeteria and I sit in between Tobias and Christina. We are talking but interrupted when some snotty girl names Lauren walks up to us.

"Hey Four. Do you have anything planned today?" She tries to say flirtatiously but fails epically. I immediately get angry and glares at her.

"Yes Lauren. I do have plans to hang with my girlfriend." Tobias states while scowling at her. I smile, that's my Tobias.

"Your girlfriend?! Since when do you have a girlfriend!" She says while scowling. I glare at her. "Who is she anyways. I don't see anyone worth your time around. I stand up.

"For your information I'm his girlfriend!" I say and glare daggers at her.

"You? What would he want with a scrawny little girl like you?" She says while looking me up and down. At this Four stands up.

"Tris is better the you'll ever be. So back off Lauren, I'm never gonna like you that way." He says and she stomps away screaming angrily. I smile at Tobias.

"Thanks." I tell him and kiss his cheek. He smiles and we sit back down. The tables quiet for a bit but then starts talking again. When the bell rings me, Chris, Tobias, and Zeke head to art.

"Ok class! I have an announcement. The school is having an art competition and the winner will win 100 dollars." Tori says then tells us we can do whatever for,the rest of the period.

"Tris you totally need to enter!" Christina tells me excitedly. I think I'm going to. I go up to the sign in sheet and jot my name down. Now just to think of what to draw. I start flipping through my sketchbook and after a while the bell rings. My last class was uneventful.

When I walk out of my car I see Tobias leaning against the hood. He smile and pulls me into a hug.

"Ready to go?" He asks. I nod and we get in the car. On the drive hOn my way! I turn on the radio and skillet is playing. I smile and start singing to the song. We finally arrive at my house and I see my moms car out front. She's not suppose to be home til Wednessday!

"Hey wait out here for a minute." I tell Tobias.

i walk up to the door and walk inside to find my mom in the kitchen.

"Tris! I'm glad you're home. I need to ask you something. Why did I find a boys shirt in your room with blood on it?" She asks. Darn! I forgot to hide that. I sigh.

"Mom, the shirt belongs to my friend Four." I tell her and explain everything that happened from him arriving at our door to him staying the night. "Please don't be mad mom."

"I'm not mad sweety. Well I am but not at you. Tell your friend to come I see because I can see him waiting out there." She says and I blush lightly. I walk outside and pull him into the house.

"Four I sorta told my mom about your problem." I say and look down.

"It's fine Tris. Hi Mrs. Prior." He greets my mom.

"Hello. Very nice to meet you Four. I was thinking when Tris went out to get you and I have an idea. I'm going to call the police." She declares.

"But mom, if they take Marcus away what about Four?" I ask.

"No problem. Four can simply stay with us." She says as if it's obvious.

"Oh I can't do that Mrs. Prior. I don't want to be a hassle." Tobias says shaking his head.

"Nonsense. You're staying here and no buts about it!" my mom says and walks out.

"Well. That went better than I thought." I say more to myself than anyone. Tobias nods and I take his hand. I pull him to a large guest bedroom right next to my room. "You can stay here. I'm right across the hall If you need me. Ok?"

He smiles. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into a hug. "Thank you Tris. I don't know what I would do without you." He says and pulls back to kiss my forehead.

I stand on my tippy toes and kiss him on the lips. "No problem room mate." I say with a smile and leave him to get comfy.

**Secrets out! What will happen!? Plz review!**


	15. Authors Note!

**Authors Note**

**hey guys! I'm stuck. I need some suggestions for what u want to happen. I hate writers block.**

**I also may not update as much cuz I am currently absorbed with a story I'm reading. Plz leave suggestion! Bubye!**


	16. Dances and Black Outs

**new chapter yay. If u have suggestins on where you want the story I'm open.**

**TRIS POV**

I walk into school the next morning and Find Christina smiling like an idiot.

"Chris why are you smiling like that?" I ask her. She gives me a shy smile and something hits me. Yesterday she told me Will stayed at her house.

"You didnt!" I exclaim. She just give me an innocent look and looks down at her feat. "Oh my god! You did!" I gape at her. She blushed cherry red. I chuckle.

we head to class and I sit in the back. The teacher walks in and everyone falls silent. I hate to admit but Mrs. Hernandez is deadly scarey. The class was quite simple today. We have a new project but I don't think I'll have a problem with it.

When it was time for lunch we sat at our table and I noticed Lauren glaring at me from her place with the cheerleaders. I smirked. Tobias sat down next to me and kissed my cheek.

"Hey babe." He said with I smile. I scowled.

"Did you just call me babe?" I question him. He just smiled wider.

"Thought I'd give it a shot. Not working for you?" I shook my head and he chuckled. We sat there talking about random things when Christina brought something I really didn't feel like talking about.

"So who's going to the homecoming dance?" She asks everyone. I saw Marlene and Shauna raise their hands immediately. I just shrugged. I hadn't been asked yet, though I defiantly wouldn't be upset if I didn't get asked at all.

"You're not going Tris?" Marlene asked with surprise.

"Haven't been asked." I say with a pointed look at Tobias. He just had a mischievous look on his face. I narrowed my eyes at him and he just shrugged. Will leaned in next to him and whispered in his ear. Tobias smiled and nodded. I sighed and gave up getting something out of him. I turned back to Chris and listened to them talk. I may or may not have zoned out when she started talking about how Will had asked her.

When the bell ringed a gathered my stuff and went to art class. I loved art class. I had started on a drawing of a spooky haunted tree with a haunted house in the distance for the competition. At this point I was drawing several bats hanging from the tree with wisps of mist twirling around them.

"That's really good." Tobias stated as he watched me draw. I blushed lightly not used to praise from anyone.

"Thanks." I say quietly and continue drawing. At the end of class I had most of the shading done. My next class was as boring as it has been. We got a new project to write a fictional story. I was planning on writing a story of a lone wolf who fell in love with a pack leader. When class was done a walked down the hall to exit the school.

I was suddenly pulled out of the hall and into the custodians closet. I screamed but soon a hand clamped down on my mouth. I also felt a blindfold strap around my head. I bit down hard on the hand, hard enough for the taste of blood to leak in my mouth. I heard someone make a frustrated sound and pull the hand away. I screamed but the person slammed his hand back over my mouth.

"Shut it Stiff!" I heard the person growl. Why was he doing this? He pushed me against the wall and I heard another pair of footsteps.

"This is what you get for stealing Four from me." I heard who I thought was Lauren hiss at me. She stalked out of the room and I heard the door slammed close.

"You heard her Stiff. This was coming to you." Peter said and I felt a fist connect with my jaw. I yelped and fell to the ground. He kicked me in the stomach and I lost all my breath. I gasped for air and he slammed his for into my head. This loosened the blindfold and it fell off. Spots edged my vision and I started to feel nauseas. He kicked me several times until I felt like I was gonna loose consciousness. He lifted me to my feet by my throat and I could barely breath.

"Maybe that'll teach you to.." He was cut off by the door opening. He dropped me and I fell to the floor. I thought I saw Tobias at the door but I wasn't sure. I closed my eyes and heard several things happening. I think Tobias was beating up Peter. When I heard everything still I opened my eyes.

"Tobias..." I croaked. He turned to me and I felt a strong pair of hands pick me up gently.

"Oh my god Tris! I'm so sorry I didn't find you earlier." He started to say but cut himself off knowing I was loosing consciousness. I laid my head against his chest and heard the rapid thumping of his heart. I closed my eyes and soon everything turned to a blur and I passed out.

**plz review. I would still like comments on what you guys want to happen in the story. If you like this story plz read my other stories and review on those.**


	17. Pain and Puppy Dog Faces

**TOBIAS POV**

I watched Tris is the hospital bed. I had walked in on Peter beating her up. Im not sure how well he'll look when he gets back to school. I gave him a few punches until he was out cold.

My mind returned to the present when I hear the door open. I look over to see Tris' parents and who I suppose is her brother, Caleb. Her mom seemed to be in tears and her dad and brother just looked mortified.

"What the heck happened?!" Her brother asked as he ran up to the bed. Her parents came to the other side and I stand up.

"I found her being beat up by a kid named Peter at school." I explain and look at Tris with a pained expression. I was worried sick.

"Hope you gave him a taste of his own medicine." Caleb spits through gritted teeth.

"Oh trust me I did. He may or may not be at school for a few weeks." I say with a hint of a smile. I beat him to a pulp before I brought Tris here. Just at the thought of her she shifted in her bed. I walked over to stand beside Caleb ands watched to see if she would wake up.

**TRIS POV**

I heard voices when I was knocked out. I heard Tobias, my parents, Caleb, and some strangers. My eyes fluttered open and I was met by worried faces and bright fluorescent lights. I close my eyes and groan.

"Tris?! Tris are you ok?" my mother says and I can hear the worry etched in her voice. I groan because that's all I can do. I hear a door open and close and just shift where I'm lying.

"Mrs. Prior please calm down. Tris should be fine but she will definitely be a bit bruised and battered." I hear a man say. He must be my doctor.

I forced my eyes open and look around at the people around me. I feel something heavy on my left hand and I turn my head to see Tobias holding my hand with a worried look on his face. I offer him a weak smile and he returns it except the smile doesn't reach his eyes. I can tell he is still angry.

"Tris will be able to go right away. We just need you to sign some papers." The doctor says and motions for my parents to follow.

"Don't worry Tris we'll go home once you can get out." Tobias says as I try to shift to a sitting position.

"Wait. We? What do you mean?" Caleb asks. I squeeze out a chuckle remembering that Caleb doesn't know of our new living arrangements.

"Um Four lives with us now. He sleeps in the room across from me." I explain quietly. I feel really tired but I know I want to see how he reacts.

"WHAT?! YOUR BOY FRIEND LIVES WITH US?! THIS IS COMPLETELY INAPPROPRIATE!" He exclaimed. Tobias chuckled and I squeeze out a small laugh.

"And it's not inappropriate what you and Susan do?" I ask while raising my eyebrow. Tobias is full out laughing now at seeing Caleb's expression. He is cherry red and wouldn't meet my eyes. He kept muttering as mom and dad came in.

"Are you ready to go Beatrice?" my dad asked. I nodded and sat up. I cringed at the pain in my ribs and they wheeled a wheelchair up beside my bed. Tobias helped me up and holds my arm as I sit down. He wheels me out to the car and against my complaint lifts me up into it. I grumble and cross my arms over my chest. He just chuckles and sits next to me. We were taking his car since my parents and Caleb had their own.

**TOBIAS POV!**

I lifted Tris into the car despite her protests and went around to get in the drivers seat. When I sit down I hear her grumbling and I look over to see her arms crossed against her chest and glaring at the window. I chuckle and start the car. It roars to life and I drive us home. She glares out the window the whole time. When we get home I walk to the other side and open the door. I pick her up bridal style and she groans.

"I can still walk Tobias." She mutters.

"Oh come on Tris." I say and give her a puppy dog look that seems to win her over. Guess Ill need to use that for often. I smirk and carry her up to her room. I put her on her bed and sit down next to her.

"Think you could talk bout it?" I ask softly. She sighs but nods. "So what happened?"

"Well umm, i was walking down the hall and was dragged into the closet. Lauren was there. She told me to stay away from you or something then left. After that Peter started beating me up. How did you find me anyways?" She says.

"Well I was walking through the halls looking for you, and that's when I heard you scream and then I found you and Peter. You sorta know the rest." I explain and kiss her cheek when I finish.

"What did you do to him?" She asks as she looks down at her hands.

"Well. I gave him a few marks just to remind him not to mess with you. I don't think he'll be having kids anytime soon though." I say and smirk. She chuckles lightly and looks up at me. I can see a bruise forming on her left cheek bone and I raise my hand to brush my finger over it. She winces.

"Sorry." I say quickly and pull my hand away. She smiles softly and lays her head on my lap. I put my hand on her back and trace circles on it. Her shirt lifts up an inch and I can see part of her tattoo.

"Can I see your tattoo?" I ask. She seems to think it out and looks back at me.

"Are you asking me to undress, Tobias?" She asks with a sly smile. I chuckle.

"Only partially."

"I don't know..." She trails off. I give her the puppy dog fave and she sighs. "Fine. Just stop doing that face." She relents.

"What face?" I ask smiling.

"You know darn well what face I'm talking about." She snaps but I can see the smile on her face. She reaches down to the hem of her shirt and pulls it over her head in one fluid motion. I stare at her and let my eyes wander her body. She was wearing a black sports bra and I could also see a bruise on her ribcage. Anger flared in me but I push it down and turn my eyes to her tattoo. It is amazing! I can tell this was a picture she had drawn in art.

"wow" I say and just stare at her. She shifts uncomfortable and looks down. I tilt her chin up with my finger and she raises her eyes to look at me. I lean in and kiss her. She immediately reciprocates and her tongue darts out and runs along my bottom lip. I open my mouth and meet her tongue. She groans and I smile. I place my hands around her waist and pull her closer. Her hands reach up around my neck and tangle in my hair. She tugs softly and I growl low in my throat. It felt good when she did it and not at all like Marcus. She pulled away and layed her forehead against mine, out of breath. She noticed she still had no shirt on and quickly got up to put it back on. I frown. I liked her body even if she was so shy about it. She smiled at me and layed down in the bed. I lay down next to her and she curls up against my side. We both drift off in each other's arms and sleep peacefully for the night.


	18. Stories and Love

**Hey! New update! Ps this chapter has a spoiler for Gods Not Dead.**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything right Beatrice?**

**Tris: Thats right she doesn't own me or Tobias or anyone. Oh and DONT CALL ME BEATRICE!**

**me: ok ok, well back to the story :)**

**TRIS POV**

I wake to a pounding head and a constant ache everywhere. I try to sit up but groan at the pain and fall back. I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I yell. The door opens and Tobias walks in.

"Hey. How you feeling?" He says as he walks over to the bed. He brushes his fingers lightly over the bruise on my face and I wince. He pulls back and gives me an apologetic look.

"I've definitely been better." I deadpan. I force myself to sit up and grimace. The pain is almost unbearable. "Um can you help me get ready for school?" I ask.

Tobias chuckles and I look at him confused. "You think I'm letting you go to school? No. We're gonna stay home and you're going to rest." He says in a tone that leaves no room for argument. I groan and lay back down.

"I hate you." I state and glare at him.

"No you don't." he says with a smirk that I wish I could wipe off his face. I just smiles and sits down on the edge of my bed.

"So what are we gonna do today?" I ask.

"I was thinking we could watch some movies or something." I nod and smile. I don't mind a day of relaxing. Plus I have a flat screen tv in my room so I won't have to move.

"What movie do you wanna watch?" He asks.

"Hmmm... how about...God's not Dead?" I suggest. That movie just came out and I love it.

"You have that?!" He says excitedly. I nod and he smile. I tell him where it is and he puts it on. He lays down next to me and I cuddle into his side. He places his arm around my shoulder and the movie starts. I love the debates in this movie. The guy, Josh I think his name is, has a very strong belief. When it gets to the part where the professor gets hit by the car I hide my head in Tobias' shoulder. I hate this part. The movie comes to an end and I'm near tears but smiling.

"That movie...WAS AWESOME!" Tobias exclaims. I chuckle. My phone vibrates in my pocket and I pull it out to see Christina calling.

"Hello."

"God Tris! Where are you? Why haven't you been at school? Are you ok?" She's tarts bombarding me with questions. I chuckle and hold the phone to Tobias' ear. He laughs and I pull it back when she's done. "Well?"

"Well Chris if you want to know then bring the gang over to my house and I'll tell all of you. I rather not repeat myself." I tell her. I can mentally picture he nodding.

"Ok Tris we'll be there in a few. Bye." At this she hangs up and I fall back on the bed.

"What up?"

"Oh nothing. I just have to retell the horror of yesterday." I say and frown. He thinks for a sec and smiles.

"I bet I can make you feel better." He states.

"Oh? How so?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. He smiles wider.

"By doing this." He says and leans in slowly. His hands cup my face and he kisses me softly. My hands move up and I place them pn his chest. After a while I pull back to breathe. He doesn't relent though and starts kissing my neck to my collarbone. I moan softly and my eyes flutter closed.

**TOBIAS POV**

Tris moans softly and I smile against her skin. I love all the sounds she makes. I shift so I'm hovering over her but am careful not to put my weight on her. She pulls me back up to her face and crushes her lips to mine. I love when she takes control. She flips us over so she's laying on top of me and I put my hands on her waist. She runs her tongue along my lip and I open my mouth. Out tongues meet and I moan loudly. I slip my tongue into her mouth and explorer. She pulls back out of breath panting. I return to her sweet collarbone and pepper open mouth kisses. I suck on her neck leaving a mark that I know she'll give me crap about but I don't care.

we hear a knock at the door and I groan. I really don't want this to end. She smiles and kisses me lightly on the lips. I groan again in protest when she gets up. She makes a pained face and sits back down.

"I..um..could you get the door?" She asks looking down. I nod and stand up. I kiss the top of her head and head down. My feet whack against the stairs and I get to the door. I open it to see the whole gang.

"Hey guys." I say and step aside to let everyone in. Christina looks overly worried and Will is trying to calm her down.

"Four, why are you here, and where is Tris?" Christina asks.

"Well first off, I live here now, and second off, you guys have to be careful. Don't push her. She is in a well...fragile state." I tell them. I hate calling her fragile but I don't want them to push her. I lead them upstairs to Tris' room and find her laying on top of the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Tris some people want to see you." I tell her even thought she knows. She turns her head towards us and you can clearly see the bruises on her face. All the girls gasp and run over to her.

"Tris! What the heck happened!?" Marlene exclaims.

**TRIS POV**

"Tris! What the heck happened!?" Marlene yells. I look at her and the rest of them calmly and motion for them to come close.

"Ok I'm gonna say this once so everyone listen. Yesterday day when I was on my way out of school I was shoved into the janitor closet by Lauren and Peter. Lauren left Peter to beat me up and well, he did as you can see. I have bruises everywhere and bruised ribcage. Four found me and started beating up Peter. He took me to the hospital which I got out of a few hours later and that leads to now. Four refused to let me go to school." I say with a blank expression and now emotion in my voice. If i do I know I will break down. All the girls are crying or have watery eyes and the boys all look ready to kill, even Tobias even if he already knew.

"Oh my god Tris! Are you ok?" Shauna asks.

"Yah I'm as fine as any person can be after getting beat up." I state and she all the girls hug me. I ignore the pain in my ribs and try to keep from wincing. Tobias looks at me worried and I smile to reassure him.

"Well. We need to have a group night." Chris says and everyone agrees. They all go to get their stuff and Tobias sits on the side my bed.

"Are you really ok?" He asks. His eyes bore into mine and I shake my head.

"I don't know how will I'll go back to school. What am I going to do?" I say and my eyes start to get watery. He pulls me over to him and puts me in his lap. I lay my head against his chest and listen to his rapid heart beat.

"Tobias..why is your heart beating so fast?" I ask. He leans down and kisses my forehead laying his chin on top of my head.

"Because of you Tris." He says softly. He sounds cheesy but it's really sweet.

"Well I hope it's not cause you're afraid of me." I say and he chuckles.

"No. it's because I might be in love with you," he smiles a little. "I'm just waiting until I'm sure to tell you, though."

"That's sensible of you," I say smiling too." We should find some paper so you can make a list or a chart or something."

He laughs and I feel it vibrate through me.

"Maybe I'm already sure," he says, "and I just don't want to frighten you."

"Then you should know better." I say, laughing a bit.

"Fine," he says. "then I love you." **(au. Quotes! I altered it a bit but still! :)**

"I love you too...I think" I say with a smile. He leans in and kisses me sweetly before picking me up. I pull away and groan. "Tobias, I can still walk." i complain.

"I know. But I'm not gonna put you down. So let's go prepare for the gang." He says and I huff, but don't argue. We go down and get everything set.

**Yay! New chapter! Plz review! **

**PS sorry took while for this one. Big end of year test coming up and I've been studying. Wish me luck!**


	19. Mercy

**TRIS POV**

We set up everything downstairs and wait for them to come back. I decide to have a little fun and walk over to Tobias. I smile and sit down on the counter where he is sitting. He looks at me inquisitively and stands up in between my legs. He places one hand on either side of me and leans in.

"What ya doin Tris?" He whispers suggestingly into my ear. I smile.

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to sit on the counter." I respond. He smiles and leans into kiss me. I dodge it and instead get up and push him against the wall. I smile innocently and he looks nervous.

"Oh please don't do that again Tris." He begs. I smile evilly.

"Do what Tobias? This?" I say and grind into him slightly and slowly. His breath catches.

"Yes, that." He says groaning at the end. I just smile.

"im just having some fun." I smirk and grind into him harder. He groans loudly and his head fall back against the wall. His nostrils flare and his eyes close tightly. I smile and stand on my tippy toes to kiss his neck. I nibble and suck up to his ear and he is breathing heavily.

"How bout you say mercy, then I'll stop." I whisper. He groans again.

"Never. Tobias Eaton never says mercy." He states defiantly. His hands slide down to my hips and he squeezes tightly. I hold back a moan and push against him harder. I slide my hands down his chest to to hem of his shirt. I slip my hands under it and flatten them over his stomach. I see him gulp and notice his eyes are a darker color. Almost black.

"Are you sure Tobias?" I ask with an innocent smile. He nods and I push my hands up to his chest. I push against his hips and stretch up to kiss him. He moans loudly and I smile against his lips. I grind into harder and his breath starts coming short and harsh.

"Ok ok please stop! Mercy!" He says loudly. I smile and step back. As if his mind turns He smiles evilly and grabs my waist and flips us so I'm against the wall.

"That was not very nice Tris." He says in a low husky voice. I gulp.

"Well Tobias. If you haven't noticed I'm not always nice." I say and smirk. He smiles evilly and leans down.

"Well Tris. Payback is sweet." He whispers. He then crashes his lips with mine. I moan and he smiles. His tongue slides into my mouth without permission and I grab his shoulders To try to push him away. He puts all his weight into keeping me against the wall and I give up. He smirks and pushes into me. I can feel him poking my thigh and I groan. His hands slide to the hem of my shirt and rest on the bare skin right above my waist. my breath hitches as they slide up and flatten on my waist. He smirks at me.

"Doesn't feel to good on the other end huh Tris?" He says. I just watch him wide eyed. He leans in and fits his lips to mine. His hands curl around to my back and trace the tree on it. They go lower and trace the waist band of my pants. I gasp and he smiles.

"Gonna say mercy Tris?" He asks. I shake my head and close my eyes tight. He then picks me up and pushes me against the wall. I'm about even height with him now and I wrap my legs around him. This time he grinds into me lightly as if trying out new waters. I groan loudly and my head fall on his shoulder. He does it harder and I whimper. He atarts to kiss my neck and biting softly and sucking. I whimper again.

"Mercy please." I whimper. I want to continue but I'm scared of where it may lead. He stops still and pulls back letting my feet hit the floor.

"Well Tris. Payback is sweet." He repeats in a whisper."Now, I have to go take a cold shower." I whimper Because I don't want him to leave.

"I didn't push it to far did I?" He asks suddenly worried. I glance up and smile.

"Um no Tobias. That was fine...I sorta liked it." I say whispering the last part myself.

"what was that?" he asks. I shake my head and he goes up to get a shower. I like that side of Tobias.

**TOBIAS POV**

As I head up to get a shower I think about what Tris said. I caught that last part she said and I smile. I might do that more often. I realize how turned on I am and quickly turn on the shower to freezing cold. I hop in and calm myself down. When I get out and dressed I walk back down to hear voices.

**TRIS POV**

Once Tobias is in the shower I hear a knock at the door. I fix my clothes and open it.

"Welcome back to my humble abode!" I say over dramatically. They all walk in and I lead them to the living room.

"Hey Tris why you so happy?" Chris asks. I shrug and run to go get food and drinks. Zeke follows and helps.

"So where is Four?" He asks.

"Um he is in the shower." I say thinking back to minutes before they got here.

"Why?" He asks. Why can't you shut up? I think. I just shrug and walk back out with chips, marshmallows, and soda. I put them on the coffee table and my friends put other various snacks down that they brought. I smile when I see Tobias talking to Uriah and Will.

"So what do you guys want to do?" I ask. They all think then Uriah and Zeke look at each other.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" They yell in unison. Well that was creepy. Everyone agrees and we move the coffee table to sit in a circle.

"Ok let's begin.." I say

**Plz review. Ps I don't own anything.**


	20. Tricky Truths

TRIS POV (I got tired of doing bold.)

"Let's begin. Me first!" I yell. Uriah groans and I smile.

"Chris t or d?" I ask.

"Dare." She says bravely.

"Ok..I dare you to do the cinnamon challenge." she nods and I run and get some cinnamon. She takes it and looks at it. I hand her a bucket and she looks at me confused. Guess she's never done it before. She sticks it in her mouth and immediately starts to cough and gag. She spits it out in the bucket and glares at me. We all crack up and she glares at everyone.

"I _will _get revenge." She says warningly. "Four truth or dare?" She asks.

"Dare" he says with a smirk.

"Dare you to let Tris sit in your lap for the rest of the game."

i get up and walk over to him. When I sit he wraps his strong arms around my waist and I turn back to the first time. I smile at remembering it.

"Ok Zeke, t or d?" Tobias asks.

"Always dare dude."

"Dare you to say 'in my pants after every sentence." He says. Zeke nods and looks at me.

"So Tris, truth or dare in my pants?" He asks.

"I feel in a truths mood." Instate but by the look on his face I was in the wrong mood.

"Why was Four in the shower when we got here?" he asks. I feel blood rush to my face and look down and mumble my answer.

"What was that?" He asks.

"He may have been a little turned on." I say sheepishly. Tobias scoffs.

"A little? More like a lot!" He says. My face turns scarlet. Christina gives me a questioning look after the laughter dies down. I look at my lap and cough embarrassed.

"What did she do?" Uriah asks.

"That I would not like to share." Tobias states and I see a mischievous look on his face. He whispers into Chris' And Zekes ear and they nod. Oh no!

"Ok um Uriah truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare as always." He says with a cocky smirk.

"Ok Mr. Cocky, I dare you to run up to a random. House in your underwear and knock on the door. When someone answers you yell 'Hi have you seen my jellybeans?! please help me find my jellybeans!' and then break down crying." I say with a smirk. He looks a little nervous but nods. He takes off all his clothes except underwear and runs outside. He runs to a random house and knocks. I middle aged women opens the door and just stares at him.

"Hi, have you seen my amazing jellybeans?! Please help me find my jellybeans!" He shout and starts to cry. The woman just looks at him and closes the door. He just frowns and walks back to all of us laughing. "I guess she didn't care about my jellybeans." He states. This makes me laugh harder as we walk back inside.

"So Four t or d?"

"Ugh me again? Fine, truth." He responds with a groan.

"What's your real name?" Uriah asks.

"Hey Tris could you stand a sec?" He asks. I nod while standing up and he removes his shirt. I see his tattoo poking over his shoulder. I always knew about it but have never payed attention To it, now I wanna see it. I snap out of a trance and sit back down.

"Ok Shauna truth or dare?" He asks.

"Truth, I don't trust your dares." She states flatly. Tobias fakes mock hurt and puts his hand over his heart.

"Well little miss sassy, what is your most embarrassing fear?" he asks.

"Um I'm afraid of...frogs." She says quietly. Everyone burst out laughing.

"What! They are slimy and gross." She says and shivers for emphasis. I laugh harder and Tobias even chuckles.

"K Marlene. Truth or the dare?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Dare Shauna. Hit me with your best shot." Marlene says smiling.

"Dare you to go throw an egg at a stranger." Marlene shrugs and I get her an egg. We watch as she walks outside and waits. The first person who walks by is Brian. He's a really annoying kid at school. She throws the egg and hits him in the face. He starts yelling a string of curses and we all run inside. I laugh so hard I might faint. I met Brian once and he was a total Jerk.

"Ok Will, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you and Chris, you know?" Mar asks. I know I the answer. Will turns bright red just like Christina and they both nod. I laugh at their reaction.

"Hey Four! Truth or dare?" Will asks.

"Why are you guys picking on me?" He groans. "Anyways, Dare."

"Dare you to kiss everybody in this room except me." Will says. Tobias looks at him like he's crazy he stands and for a moment I think he's gonna do it but takes his pants off instead. Oh no. Now he has no choice. I sit back in his lap and watch as he looks around.

"Zeke truth or dare?" He asks.

"Dare In My pants." He says.

"Well if you want something in your pants why don't you put a bag of ice down them?" Tobias says. Zeke shakes his head remembering last time. He takes off his shirt and sits back.

"T or D Tris?" He asks me.

"Darree" I say dragging the word out. He smiles.

"Dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Four without clothes except undergarments." He says. I gulp.

"You don't have too." Tobias whispers into my ear. But I do, I need to get over my fear. So I take his hand and drag him to the closet. I take my shirt and shorts off and look down subconsciously. I am wearing a black lacy bra with matching underwear that Chris bought me. Tobias lift my chin up and I look into his kind blue eyes. He smiles and leans down. His kiss is gentle and soft. He places his hands soft on my waist and I wrap mine around his neck. The kiss become more passionate. He pushes me against the wall and my mind races. I am very nervous considering he is in control right now and I'm in nothing but undergarments. He is being very gentle and considerate. I bite down softly on his lowe lip and he moans quietly. We hear voices counting down outside and Tobias pulls away. He stands in front of me so no one see and I smile gratefully. They open the door and Tobias glares at them.

"Let her get dressed. I rather not let you guys see my girlfriend in nothin but undergarments." He says and everyone turns away. I slips my shirt and shorts back on and we walk out. I smile and sit in his lap. He kisses my cheek and leans back.

"Well um, Uriah truth or dare?" I ask.

"Truth Trissy!" He says. I growl at him and he chuckles.

"Fine. Most embarrassing moment of your life." I state more than ask. He seems deep in thought for a while then answers.

"Well there was this one time I was at the mall. My pants snagged on something and when I pulled it tore my pants off. And it so happened to be the day I was dared to wear unicorn underwear. So yah..." He says with slight blush. I laugh and he glares at me. He then smirks and I sence something bad.

"Hey Four, buddy, t or d?" He asks. Please don't pick dare Tobias. I will him with my mind.

"Truth." I sigh and look down. Uriah has and evil look on his face and Tobias soon realizes what's coming.

"What did Tris do to you to turn you on? With a bit of detail I might add." Uriah says. I groan and hide in Tobias' shoulder.

"Well since I have no options I guess I have to answer. Well we were in the kitchen and she say on the counter. When I tried to kiss her she pushed me against the wall and started grinding into me," he coughs and I see color rise to his face, "and she kept doing that and kissing me until I said mercy. Which I do not do easily. But I got sweet revenge." He says with a smirk at the end. I groan. Christina gives me a disbelieving look like everyone else and I turn and hide in Tobias. My face is probably cherry red.

"How did you get revenge?" Uriah asks. I bury my head dealer into Tobias' shoulder.

"Let's just say I think I can get anything from her now with what I know." I punch his arm and grumble. Great now he knows my weaknesses.

"Well i think that's enough for tonight!" I say clapping my hands. I run upstairs before anyone responds to get ready for bed.

**Hehe. Sorry Tris. Just had to tell them. Plz review!**


	21. Taming the Lion

TOBIAS POV

I run up after Tris. She is in her room sifting around grabbing clothes and others other items.

"You mad?" I ask. She nods slightly and I sigh. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Sorry Tris I didn't have a choice." I tell her and she stays silent. I back her up a bit and she hits the wall behind her. I get and idea.

"I know how to make you not mad at me." I say and rest my hands on her hips. She looks up at me and I see a worried look in her eyes. I smile. I'm making her nervous. I trail my hands over her bare skin right under her shirt.

"Come on Tris calm down." I say softly, she closes her eyes and I can tell she is battling whether or not to push me away. I trail my fingers along the waist band of her pants and hear her gulp. I smile.

"You gonna relax Tris?" I ask. She shakes her head tensing up to prove her point. I just smile. She's definitely a fighter. I trace my pointer finger up her spine and down again to dip into her pants slightly. Her breath hitches. I lean down to her and graze her jaw line with my nose. I reach her ear.

"Come on Tris." I whisper and she leans into me. I graze her sides and place my hands on her hips squeezing tightly. She groans quietly and shuts her eyes.

TRIS POV

I shut my eyes tightly. How is he doing this to me? And he's doing it on purpose is the thing. I lean back against the wall and he leans down to me. He starts to kiss my neck and collarbone and my resistance is fading fast. I flatten myself against the wall and he presses into me.

"Come on Tris, there nothing to worry about." He says, his voice is deep and husky, and very persuasive. He slides his hands back up and grazes the bottom of my bra. My breath hitches.

TOBIAS POV

I can tell she wearing down. I trail my hands back down and trace the tree tattoo on her back, pressing down in each place I know to be a crow. I kiss her neck and nip at it. I know she's holding back moans.

"Come on Tris, just relax." I say in the most persuasive voice I can muster. My fingers trail her waistband all the way around this time and she whimpers. Aha! Now I have her.

"You done being mad?" She nods meekly.

"You gonna relax?" Another nod. I smile. I finally have her. I lean down and fit my lips to hers. She moans quietly and I smile. I pull back and take a look at her. Her shoulders are sagged in defeat. I smile. I know exactly how to push her button.

"Come on let's go down before anyone start getting curious." I say and take her hand. She follows without a word and I stop in the hallways.

"Did I overstep a boundary?" I ask. I hope not.

"No. Just frustrated you're able to do that." She says and I smile. Guess I'm the only one. I place my hand on her back and guide her downstairs. When we get there I get a lot of questioning glance.

"How did you settle her down and why does she look all defeated?" Zeke whispers in my ear. I smile.

"Tell you later." I whisper back. He nods and smiles. Tris sits down on the couch and Chris just stares at me.

"What?" I ask.

"How the heck did you calm her down? No one is able to do that!" She exclaims. I smile. I feel special being the only one able to do that. I sit next to Tris and pull her feet into my lap. She smiles at me and I'm glad she's not mad.

"We should watch a movie." Uriah says. We all nod and he goes to look through the movies. I starts to rub Tris' legs and find they have a lot of tension built in them. Guess she was ready to run from us at any time. I start putting pressure on her legs and they relax slowly. I smile at her and she smiles back. Maybe it wasn't to run, just from being wound up by everything.

Uriah picks out a movie and puts it in. He always picks cartoons so I'm not surprised when Cars 2 stars playing. Tris end up laying her head in my lap and I run my finger through her hair. She falls asleep quickly and I just absent mindedly keep playing with it. I look around and notice all the girls asleep.

"So how did you calm her down?" Will asks. "It would be very helpful to know." he says glancing at Christina.

"Well I just sorta just trapped her against the wan and ran my finger along her back and around her waistband while saying thing in a persuasive voice. Took a while but she finally gave in and was like puddy in my hands. You just need to find out how your girlfriends like it then you can get them to do anything." I tell them. They all nod and I look down at Tris. She is the the most gorgeous girl I've ever met no matter what she says. I'm just glad I figured out to tame the little lion.

"I say we should test it tomorrow. See of Four can do it again." Zeke suggests. Everyone nods. I guess I can do it again.

"How are we gonna make her mad?" Uriah asks.

"Four what annoys her the most?" Will asks. I think.

"When people tell her secrets." I say. They nod.

"How bout we make some comments on a secret of hers. We just need one of her secrets." Uriah says. I think for a second.

"How bout you guys tease her about her brother instead. He's annoying but she still loves him. I rather not tell her secrets again." I state. They all agree and we make a plan. Tomorrow should be interesting.

**Hey what did you think of the thing with Tris and Tobias? bad? Good? Plz tell me so I know whether or not to add more things like that scene! I liked it but wanna know what my reader prefer. I'm still doing the one for next chapter but no more if you don't like it. Plz review**

**PS it was sorta like hypnotism, but not. **


	22. Anger and Dreams

TRIS POV

I still don't know how he did it. I sit awake while everyone is still asleep thinking of yesterday. How the heck did Tobias do that. It was like his whole demeanor changed. And I was completely different. He has such a huge effect on me. I groan and shake my head.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I hear a deep groggy voice ask. I look up and see Tobias smiling sleepily at me.

"Just thinking about yesterday." I state and look at my lap. He makes me do things no one else can make me do. He turned me into puddy last night and I don't know how. I sigh and looks back up. He has a smile in his face and seems to be remembering it. Guess he enjoyed it. But did I really hate it? No, I like this new side to him. What scares me is that a did enjoy it. I sigh again.

At this point all the boys wake up. The girls always sleep in. Lazy butts, I think. All the boys steal glances as if agreeing on something.

"Hey Tris, you know your brother texted you last night while you were asleep." Zeke says. I shake my head. Why would Caleb text me?

"Yah we read it. Your brother is a total nerd. How do you stand it?" He asks. Wait what!? They were on my phone!? Now I'm pissed. And they making fun of Caleb. I snort and glare at Uriah.

"Yah, even more so than me, and that's saying something." Will adds. I glare at them all and stand up.

"Well I'm not gonna listen to you guys make fun of my brother." I state and start walking toward the stairs.

"Come on Tris you know it's true." Zeke says. I huff and run upstairs. I pace in my bedroom and try to calm down. Why were they being mean about my brother.

I hear my door open and Tobias walks in. I look at him and something hits me. They did this on purpose. Now I'm even madder. I glare at him and stand still.

"What?" I spit.

"Ok Tris. Calm down they were just teasing." He says and steps toward me. I step back. I glare at him.

"Well I don't call that teasing." I spit back at him. He steps forward again and I step back only to hit the wall. Oh no. If he corners me... I try to run but he grabs my waist and pushes me against the wall and into the corner. Oh great. Not this again.

TOBIAS POV

I push her in the corner and she glares at me. It's the best place to put her so she can't run from me. Yesterday she wasn't as mad as she is now.

I rest my hands on her hips and she stiffens. She's figured me out so this will be harder than last time. I smile. A challenge. She's on.

"Come on Tris. They were just pushing your buttons." I say in a low and husky tone. I've notice her eyes darken when I use it. I smile when she gulps. She tries to push me off but Im bigger so I don't budge. She seems to start to panic and looks at me with wide eyes. She know what I'm trying to do.

I grab her by her wrists and hold them in front of her with one hand. This way she can't stop me. I place my other on her waist and she just closes her eyes tightly.

TRIS POV

I can't let him do it again. If I do I will kill myself. I hate when people have control over me but when Tobias does it it's different. I just don't want him to be able to do it with out a fight so I do. I fight til I can't any more.

his hand slides down to my hip and squeezes tightly. I bite back and moan and squeeze my eyes shut tighter.

TOBIAS POV

I let go of her wrist and put my other hand on her hip. I study her face and see she has her eyes screw shut tightly. Her breath is a bit quicker than normal. I smirk. I squeeze her hips tightly and push her farther into the corner.

"Are you gonna calm down Tris?" I asks. She shakes her head Vigorously.

"No they made fun of my brother." She says quietly but not as determined as I thought she would. I glide my finger under her shirt and run them up and down her back. When I let my fingers dip below her waistband again just a little her breath hitches and she closes her eyes tighter. She is fighting harder.

"Come on baby. They were just teasing." I whisper in her ear. I feel her shiver and I smile. I run my hand up her back and reach her bra strap. I trace along the seam and hear her gulp. I love the effect. I slide my fingers under the straps and trace where they would lie but not far enough to make her uncomfortable. She groans a little and I know she is loosing her defiance.

TRIS POV

i am loosing quickly. Tobias notices to because he tries harder to completely put an end to my defiance. His hands move so they are back on my hips. I close my eyes and focuse on breathing. He bends down and starts to kiss my neck and I have to stifle my moans. Why does he have this effect on me? I push lightly on his chest but he doesn't budge. He grabs my wrist and pins them over my head. He slides his nose along my jaw line and end at my ear. He nibble and sucks on my earlobe and my breath catches. His hot breath makes my knees weak. I feel like jelly.

TOBIAS POV

"Come on Tris, relax. You don't have to worry around me." I say her name like honey and she shivers. I know what works best on her so I let go of her wrists and start tracing her waist band constantly dipping my fingers below a bit. She bites her lip and I smile. My hands come to the front and I flatten them against her stomach. I trace little patterns with my fingers all over her stomach and run my finger below where her bra ends.

She whimpers softly. I smile. I have her once again.

"You gonna calm down Tris." I ask. She nods a small nod like last night.

"Are you gonna be mad at Uriah, Will, and Zeke?" she shakes her head again.

"Are you gonna be mad at me?" She nods. I smile and trail my finger along her waistband dipping under it and tracing the seam of her panties. Her breath hitches.

"Are you?" I ask again in a low husky voice. She shakes her head. I smile. I lean down and fit my lips to hers and she kisses back with a desire I feel myself. i pull back quickly so she doesn't lose the attitude she gets when I win.

"Come on, let's go down." I say and lead her back.

"Didn't overstep anything?" I ask like last time. She shakes her head and follows without a word. I can tell she doesn't like being beaten. I smile. Glad I'm the only one who can.

i place my hand right at the hem of her shirt so I can touch her skin and lead her to the living room. Christina has woken up and looks at me with wide eyes. I sit Tris down on the sofa and she sits quietly. I sit next to her and kiss her head. I pull her feet into my lap and start to massage her legs which are again tense.

"Wow Four. You are magic or something, I swear. She's never this quiet." Will says staring at Tris. I smile.

"I have my ways." I smirk and Tris glares at me. My finger glide under her shorts leg and smooth over her thigh. Her eyes grow wide And I smile. She stops glaring and just lays back to enjoy the feeling of me rubbing her legs.

TRIS POV

I glare at Tobias. He then slips his hand under my shorts leg and flattens on my thigh. My eyes grow large and i stop glaring. I sigh and sit back to enjoy the massage. He retracts his hand and starts rubbing my sore legs again. They have been tense all morning. He turns back to his conversation. I look up to see Chris looking at him gaping.

"Wow Four. So that's how you got her all calm. I didn't know the mighty lioness Tris was tame able." She states. I grumble and pull my legs away from Tobias. I glare at Chris and she laughs.

"Well, I guess no one can really tame her." She says and I smile.

"I bet I could. I just like her like she is. Nothing needs changing. I only did it this morning cause the guys wanted me to." Tobias says matter of factly. I turn my focus to the guys and glare daggers. Uriah gulps and Zeke and Will look terrified.

"Tris.." Tobias warns. I mutter and look at my lap. I hear him chuckle as he pulls me into his lap. No matter how mad I am at him I still love him and I guess it doesn't hurt that he can calm me down. I snuggle into his chest and close my eyes. they continue to talk but I zone out and eventually fall asleep.

(Dream)

I am in a dark room and suddenly Peter is there.

"Hey Stiff. Why you built like a 12 year old." he says and grab my throat. I try to scream but I can't. he touches me and I kick him. When he let's go I let out a strangled cry. He kicks me several times over and I whimper. I can't black out and the pain never ends. He picks me up again and I scream. He throws me over some type of railing and I feel the sensation of falling.

(Dream End)

"Tris! Tris wake up!" I hear and suddenly im jostled awake. I'm in a cold sweat and i let out a strangled cry. Tears burn my eyes but I don't let them fall.

"Tris it's ok you can cry it's just me." And I do I cry into Tobias' shoulder, soaking his shirt.

"Shh Tris. It was just a nightmare."

"But..but it felt so real" I strangle out. I can still feel the pain where he kicked me I. The dream.

"Tris what was your dream?" He asks gently as he cradles me in his arms.

"Pe-Peter was there and...and he started touching me and insulting me. He beat me up and kicked me and threw me into some chasm." I say and sniffle at the end. He stroke my hair and tucks a stray piece behind my ear.

"It's ok Tris. I'll never let him hurt you again." He says determinedly. I look up at him. He smiles and leans down to kiss me. It is sweet and gentle at first but then it becomes more passionate. He traces my bottom lip with his tongue and I open for him. We explorer each other mouthed and he puts his hands under my shirt and holds my waist. He is gentle and loving. I slide my hands under his shirt and across his chest. He pulls away and we pants for breath.

"I love you Tris, you know that Right?" He says once he catches his breath.

"Is that why you 'hypnotize' me to calm me down?" I ask teasingly.

"Oh come on. I know you enjoy it as much as I do." He says smiling. I look down and blush. He has me all figured out. "Don't worry Tris. It will be our little secret." He whispers.

"Well careful Tobias. If you're mad I might steal your technique." I threaten but cant help but smile.

"I would have no problem with that." He states and kisses me lightly again.

**K new chapter! Yay! Plz review**

**Highest amount of words in a chapter! I have finally passed writing a chapter with 2,000 words!**


	23. Return to School

TRIS POV

I wake up Friday morning and decide to play a prank of sorts on Tobias for what he's done to me the past two days. I walk quietly to his room and slip in. He is asleep on his bed laying on his back. Perfect! I climb onto the bed and lie down on him so I'm straddling him. I kiss him softly and his eyes flutter open. I smirk. I then ground my hips into his and his eyes fly open. He groans and his head fall back against the pillow. I can tell I'm turning him on already. My smirk widens.

"Good morning hypno master." I say, laughing at the nickname. He just groan and grabs my hips to still me. I kiss the corner of his mouth and he opens his eyes.

"You little devil. I will get revenge." He says while smiling evilly. I shrug. Totally worth what he's been doing to me. I get off him and he goes to the bathroom to shower. I laugh and go get dressed.

I wear some looser things today so I'm not in so much pain. I walk to the kitchen and grab a bagel. As I'm eating Tobias comes down and glares at me. I just smile innocently.

"Careful. If you get to angry all use your techniques against you." I threaten. He scoffs and gets his own bagel. He doesn't believe me. Well that will change.

"I can prove it." I tell him.

"Really? I'd like to see you try to control Me." He says chuckling.

"Ok after school. I'll show you mister hypno." I say and walk out to my car. He follows and gets in the drivers seat. On the way to school we listen to Skillet. Then something hits me.

"Tobias, what if Peter's there?" I ask.

"No worries Tris. He won't" he assures me. I calms down a bit but not completely. When we walk into school I immediately find our friends.

"Hey Tris, how you doing? Still calm?" Chris says.

"I'm fine, and no. I will get Four back for this." I say and smirk at him.

"He thinks I can't do it to him so we're going to try after school." I whisper. She giggles and nods.

"Sounds like a plan" she says. I nod and we head to class. Math was very boring. All we did was study for a test coming up next Friday. Apparently it's a big deal. I sigh and look back down at my notes. I scribble in the margins for a while then the bell rings. We walk to science where we make some emotional serums. I get the joy of drinking a peace/joy serum.

I'm really happy. But I don't know why. I walk through the halls and bump into Tobias.

"Hi Fourr!" I say and hug him tightly.

"Uh hey Tris." He sounds confused. I giggle loudly and pull away. I start spinning around.

"Chris what the heck happened!?" Tobias exclaims. I giggle, it sounds like thunder.

"She may have drunken a peace serum." Chris says. I giggle.

"I like your eyes." I state pointing at Tobias. "They are really pretty."

"Ok Tris follow me." He says and take my hand. I giggle and follow him. He leads me to a closet and takes me in it. I really want to kiss him.

TOBIAS POV

she stands on her tippy toes and pushes her lips to mine. My hands go to her waist and I kiss back. But then I remember she is hocked up on serum So I pull back and shake my head. She giggles, and I have to emit that I wouldn't mind kissing her again. I push it out of my mind and look back at her.

"No Tris. I'm not gonna kiss you til the serum wares off." I tell her sternly. She frowns slightly and I walk out of the closet. I lock it from the outside and walk to the office.

"Hello. Can i help you sweety?" The attendant asks. I grumble at what she called me.

"Yes. My girlfriend drank some serum, and she is a little wacky and I think she might get hurt. I locked her in a closet and I was wondering if I could get a pass until it wares off."

"Sire sweety." She says and hands me a slip. I walk back to where i locked Tris up and put my ear against the door. I hear a bunch of giggling and sigh. I wonder when this will ware off.

"When the bell rings for lunch I place my ear against the door and it's silent. I open the door and poke my head in to see Tris glaring at the wall.

"Oh good! I thought I was gonna take a crazy Tris home." I say. She snorts. She must be really mad. I walk in and close the door.

"Come on Tris, calm down. " I say and she looks at me. That must be a trigger word for 'if you don't I will make you.' She looks worried and glances around. I grab her hand and pull her I to a hug with a chuckle. She is tentative at first but wraps her hands around me.

"Dont worry Tris. I won't do anything. Here at least." I say and she rests her head on my chest.

"What did I do exactly?" She asks looking up at me questioningly. I chuckle.

"It was actually really funny. You wouldn't stop giggling and you said my eyes are pretty." I tell her. She groans.

"I'm gonna kill whoever gave that serum to me. Thing is that we weren't suppose to drink it. The person told me it was water. Ugh!" She groans. Wow! Why would someone do that.

"Come on let's go to lunch."

"Wait! I missed third period?!" She exclaims. I nod. She mutters continuely and we head to lunch. We sit at our table and everyone stares.

"Where have you two been?!" Marlene asks.

"Well, little Tris here was tricked into drinking a peace serum so I locked her in a closet and made sure she didnt do anything stupid. Right Tris?" I say. She nods and glares at the table.

"I'm gonna kill the person, if only I could remember." She says. Uriah coughs.

"Hey Tris I know who did it!" Chris exclaims. We all turn to her and she smiles devilishly.

"Who Chris?"

"Uriah did. He thought it would be a funny joke to see what happened." She states.

TRIS POV

Uriah is dead. I glare daggers at him. He shrinks back in his chair.

"Uriah you are dead." I mutter. He hides behind Zeke and everyone laughs. When the bell rings I chase Uriah out of the cafeteria. He runs down the hall to his next class and I huff. Tobias grabs my hand and drags me to art. I grumble all the ways there and sit in my seat. Tori walks in and walks to her desk. I stand and walk over to her.

"Hey Tori. I finished my drawing for the competition." I say and hand her my picture of the haunted tree with a haunted house behind it. I finished it yesterday. She smiles and takes it from me.

"Wow Tris. This is amazing. I love all the detail you put into it." She says. I smile, I really want to win. I walk back to my seat and take out my sketch book. I start to draw and release my feelings into it. I draw and erupting volcano with lava running down the sides to destroy the forest below. When the bell rings I feel calm, and walk to my last class.

in writing I turn in the story we had to write and sit back down. We study the whole period so the teacher can grade them and at the end she gives them back. I got a A! I walk out of class and head to the car. I see Tobias leaning against the hood and smile. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into a kiss. It is not a soft gentle kiss, but a passionate one. I lay my hands on his chest and push him Against the car and his hands travel down so they rest on my hips. He squeezes lightly and I moan quietly. He pulls back and I smile.

"Come on. We can continue this at your house." He says suggestively. I smile and we get in the car. He drives us home and I listen to TobyMac on the radio. When we get home he grabs my hand and leads me up stairs to my room. Once we get in he pushes me against the wall and kisses me. My arms wrap around his neck and my fingers tangle in his hair. Then I remember our deal. I pull back panting and smile evilly.

"Hey Tobias, I think it's my turn to try." i say and push him so he's the one against the wall. His eyes go wide. I stand at his side and step towards him. He backs into the corner and I smile. "Oh is the mightily Tobias scared?" I ask teasingly. He shakes his head and stares at me. I put my hands on his chest and smile. I lean up and kiss him. His hands move to my waist but I push them to his sides. I slide my hands under his shirt and pull back. I inch up his shirt little by little. He stares wide eyed. I slip his shirt over his head and he gulps. I run my hands down from his neck across his chest and to his waist.

I get the idea to try what he did on me. I trace the waistband of his pants and his breath speeds up. I wrap my arms around him and look up. His eyes are dark and full of lust. I trace his spine and he shivers. I stretch on my tippy toes and start to nibble and suck on his neck. I find one sensitive spot and pay special attention to it. He moans lightly.

TOBIAS POV

This can not be good. She might win this after all. When she starts to bite and suck on my neck I moan. She smiles and I mentally scold myself for moaning. Her hands trail down my chest and down to my waist band. She moves her hands around me and lightly traces shapes on my back. I can't deny how good it feels. My head fall back to where the walls meet.

TRIS POV

He breathes heavily And I see his eyes screwed shut. I trace down his spine and my finger dips into his pants. His breath hitches and I smile.

"Hey Toby, why you so tense?" I say as best as I can with a seductive voice. I rest my hands on his shoulders and rub them with just enough pressure. His head lands on my shoulder and his breath is short and raspy. To finish off I ground my hips into his and he groans loudly. I smirk. Guess I win.

"Who wins Toby?" I ask. He groans. I trace his waist band and dip my finger into a little.

"You. You win." He says with a husky voice. I smile.

"Good." I say and step back. He glares at me and I smile. I trace my hands over his chest and he stops glaring. I kiss him softly and he rests his hands on my hips.

"Well. Who knew I had such a demanding girlfriend." He says and hugs me. I smile and rest my head on his chest.

"Well, don't underestimate me next time." I tell him. He chuckles. I sit on my bed and he goes to get a shower. I then Get a text from Christina.

C- how did it go? Did he give in?

me- yep It was fun

C- nice job. Can't wait to hear bout it

i close my phone when Tobias comes out and I smile at him.

"Who you texting?" He asks.

"Oh no one." I reply. He smiles and sits down next to me.

"How you feeling?" He asks.

"If you are referring to my injuries, then I'm fine. I am also very proud of myself." I say smiling. He smiles.

"Well, can't say I didn't enjoy it." He replies. I roll my eyes.

"Why are boys so immature?" I ask him. He smirks.

"I dont know. I'm just speaking my mind." He says and kisses the top of my head. I rest my head on his lap and he brushes his fingers through my hair. I drift off and fall asleep as Tobias plays with my hair.


	24. Fears and Comfort

TRIS POV

I stand in a dark room. All there is is a bed and no doors. I look around and suddenly see Tobias in front of me. He smiles and I can't help but smile back. He walks up to me and puts his hands on my hips squeezing tightly. He pushes me against the bed and I Sit down. He hovers over me and starts kissing my neck. He slides my jacket off and I start getting nervous. He kisses me on the lips and slides his hands under my shirt and slides it up. Now I'm really nervous. I try to push him away but he doesn't budge.

"What Tris, you scared?" He says huskily And traces the seam of my bra. I shiver and push him harder. He stumbles back And I curl up on the bed. This has to be a dream Tobias would never push me.

(dream ends)

I jump awake to Tobias shaking me.

"Tris, Tris calm down. It was just a dream!" He says and pulls me into his lap. I stiffen but scold myself and start crying into his chest which is bare from last night. "Shhhh...Tris it's ok. It's ok" he hushes me. I stop crying and just sniffle against him. He rubs my back and holds me tightly. "Tris it was just a nightmare."

"But it felt real." I sniffle.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asks. I shake my head, I can't tell him, I just can't. I stand up and start to walk away but he catches my wrists. I try to push him away but he grab the other too.

"Tris what's wrong?"

"Nothing Tobias." I say and look down

"This doesn't sound like nothing. What was your dream about?" He asks and my eyes grow watery again. His voice is hard and I know there's no way out.

"You." I say weakly. He let's go of my wrists and I see hurt in his eyes.

"Wha-what do you mean? Youre afraid of me?" He asks. I shake my head.

"No Tobias. It's what you were doing. I just..can't." I say and cover my eyes with my hands.

"Tris look at me." He says harshly. I look up at him. "What was I doing in your dream?" He asks his voice softening. I feel tears stream down face.

"You..You were pushing me to do certain things." I say not knowing how else to phrase it. I cover my face again and cry. I feel him wrap his arms around me."You..you were trying to take my shirt off and.." My voice ends in a sob and I'm shaking uncontrollably.

"Tris. Calm down. I would never push you like that. You should know that." He says and I try to control my sobs. He traces random patterns in my back til i calm down. I wrap my arms around his waist and lay my head against his chest.

"I'm so sorry Toby." I whisper.

"Tris it's ok. There's nothing to worry about." He says soothingly. I sniffle and look up at him. He smiles softly at me.

"I love you, Toby" I say. His smile widens.

" I love you too, Tris." He whispers and leans down to kiss me sweetly. It's gentle and slow. He puts his hands on my waist but doesn't go further in fear of scaring me. I smile into the kiss because of how gentle he's being. He pulls away and hugs me tightly. I pull away.

"Turn around." I tell him. He looks at me confused.

"Why?" He asks.

"Just do it." I say and he turns around. I look at the tattoo on his back and I'm amazed. It's a dragon flying out of death and destruction. There are also flames covering his back flicking around the dragon. I trace my hand over the dragons body. Tobias shivers and I smile. "It's amazing" I tell him.

"Yah. The dragon represents Bravery and the destruction represents what I came out flames stand for Fear and it tries to trap the dragon." He explains. I wrap my arms around him from the back and clasp them on his abdomen. He covers my hands with his one and I lay my head on his back.

"I love it." I tell him and he turns around in my arms. The flames peek up over his shoulders and neck and I trace my finger over them. A shiver runs down his spine and I smile.

"What do you wanna do today?" I ask. He thinks for a moment and absent mindedly twirls a piece of my hair around his finger.

"We could call everyone and go to the mall." He suggests. I nod and grab my phone from my nightstand. I text all the girls and they all say a form of yes. Tobias does the same for the Guys and I go to get ready. I dont know what to do because he's still on his phone and I can't get dressed with him in here. Hopefully he won't look.

TOBIAS POV

I hear Tris shuffle around and I look up to see her without a shirt searching through her drawers for a new one. My mouth falls open and I watch her get dressed. Once she has her shirt on she slips her pj pants off and slips new tight fitting shorts on. She turns around and sees me staring. She blushes scarlet and starts stuttering. I smile. She thought I wasn't looking. I walk over and slide my hands around her waist.

"You're beautiful you know." I say. She just shakes her head and buries her head in my chest. I chuckle and squeeze her tight before letting go. I kiss the top of her head and walk out the door to go get ready. I change into new shorts and put on a black shirt with the Skillet logo on it. She knocks on my door and tells me to meet her down stairs.

TRIS POV

That was so embarrassing! Ugh! I walk across the hall and tell him to meet me downstairs. I go down and make pancakes. I sprinkle bacon bits in them and put them on the table. I hear loud footsteps and Tobias appears at the door. I don't meet his eyes but see him smile widely. He sits down and gobbles up the pancakes. I just eat a piece of toast. I look at his outfit and find that he is wearing a tight fitting black Skillet shirt and black shorts. I look down at my lap and finish my toast. I hear him get up and walk over to where I sit on the counter. He tilts my chin up so I'm looking at him and smiles. He leans down and kisses me softly. He pulls back and moves to my ear.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Tris. You have an amazing body." He whispers and flattens his palms over my stomach. He slides them back so he is resting on my waist and looks up at me. I smile and kiss him fleetingly. I then get up and lead him outside. I am about to walk to the car but he pulls me to his motorcycle. He gets on and tosses me a helmet. I put it on and he does the strap like last time. He smiles and then turns around. I wrap my arms around him and hold on tight. The machine roars to life and we take off. Tobias goes so fast I'm not even sure it's legal. We get to the mall in a matter of minutes and go to the food court. I immediately see our friends at the same table they were at last time and pull Tobias over to them.

"Hey Tris and Four! I'm having a party at my house tonight! You wanna come?" Uriah asks. I smile and nod and Tobias just shrugs. He acts completely different around our friends than just with me.

"Well then Tris! We are going shopping!" Chris squeals and I groan. Why me?!


	25. LazerTag and the Pool

**Bonjour Mesa Mi! new chapter yay!**

**TRIS POV**

Why me?! I look at Tobias for help and he just smirks.

"Don't worry Tris will pick something Four will love!" Marlene says. I blush and glare at her. Christina takes my hand and drags me away. I hope they at least get something that has layers since we will most likely play Truth or Dare. They drag me into a store and I grumble the whole time. I see the boys right before i go in and they are clapping Tobias on the back.

I look around at the dresses that are hanging up and search for the perfect one.

"Found one!" Shauna squeals. Everyone walks over to her but Chris shoves me in the dressing room with the dress. I put it on and look in the mirror. It's a grey metallic dress that turns white at the top and bottom. There is a black belt around my waist. It looks like the black is fading from the middle out and it's beautiful. It comes down to a bit above my knees. It also dips down in the back to expose my shoulder blades. I love it. I walk out and all the girls squeal.

"Oh My god Tris! You look amazing! Four Will love it!" Chris squeals and I blush. I walk back in and take it off to put my clothes back on. I come back out and go to pay for it but Chris beats me to it and pays herself. I grumble and they lead me to a place we can get makeup. I end up getting a silver eyeshadow, light pink blush, and darker silver eyeliner. Chris pays for all of it too. They then drag me to where I don't want to go.

The lingerie store. I refuse to go in and just trust Chris to buy the right stuff. I wait outside the store grumbling and glaring at the floor. They finally come out and Chris hands me a bag and I peak in it. Oh my gosh! She got me silver lacy panties with a matching bra. I glare at her and she laughs. We then go to the food court to get lunch with the guys. I mutter to myself all the way there and glance at Chris With small glares. She just smiles at me and walks on. When we finally get there I see the guys sitting at the table and we go over to them. I glare at my feet and sit down.

"Guessing shopping didn't go to well." Tobias says. I shake my head and look at my lap. He rests his hand on my knee under the table and plays with the seam of my shorts. He slides his fingers under the fabric and I glance at him. He is smiling and nodding to Zeke who he's talking to. My eyes widen when his fingers slide to my inner thigh and start tracing random patterns. I gulp and stop glaring at everything. I look up and listen to the conversation. When I do he moves his hand back so it rests on my knee. He smiles at me and I grumble.

"So what do you guys want to eat?" Will asks as her rests his arm across Christina's shoulders.

"How about we get Panda Express?" Uriah suggests. Everyone agrees and we go get in line. Tobias stands behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Not a funny 'stunt' you pulled back there." I whisper. He chuckles.

"I know. Just trying to calm you down. And it worked." He replies. I grumble and look at what food they have. I end up getting the spiciest thing they have on the menu and a Coke. We walk back to the table and Uriah gives me a look.

"What?" I ask.

"You're seriously gonna eat that? It's like the spiciest thing there." He states and I nod. To prove my point I take a big bite and swallow. everyone just stares and I smile. I have serious spice tolerance. I just look at my food and continue eating.

"Can I try?" Zeke asks. I nod and hand him a piece of chicken. He takes a bite of it and I smirk. I few seconds later he is gulping down his soda and wiping his tongue with a napkin. I start laughing so hard it hurts. I hold my sides and almost fall out of my chair.

"How the heck do you eat that stuff?!" He exclaims. I shrug.

"It's not very spicy to me." I say and smirk. He just gapes at me. I finish off my food and throw my trash away. Once everyone finishes we walk through the mall and look around. A certain place catches my eye and I go over to look through the window. It is dark in there and I see fluorescent object and small lights. it's a Lazer tag Arena. This must be an observation window.

"Can we do this?" I ask. Everyone nods and we go in. We pay to play around and sort out teams. It's Me, Tobias, Will, and Christina, against Uriah,Zeke,Shauna,and Marlene. My team goes in first and we find a place to hide.

"I think we should go high, so we have an attack from the sky." I say. They all nod and follow me up the ramp. We here over the speakers that the game has begun. I watch out for any Blue lights. Since their vests are blue. I see someone and shoot them I hear a frustrated notice and I can tell it's Zeke. This continues til the intercom says the games over and we find are way out. Turns out out team won. I high five my team and smile at them.

we walk out and decide to let the losers decide where we go next. Zeke and Uriah huddle up and I chuckle. They are seriously thinking this through. After they break apart Uriah takes the lead. We all follow him to the unknown place they have picked. I look around and see that this mall is amazing. It has a lot of things a normal mall wouldn't. Uriah leads us to the back of the mall where I see a pool/ store that sells pool items. I love swimming so this should be fun. We walk i. And the girls and guys separate to buy swim suites. Christina talks me into a grey striped bikini. We buy them and head to the changing room. I puts mine on and slip a small robe over it. We go to the pool which is actually really big. We find some chairs and sit down to wait. All the guys come out in there swimsuits and I look Tobias over as he approaches. He smiles and sits down next to me.

"Race ya to the pool!" Uriah yell and him, Zeke, and Will run and cannonball into the pool. I chuckle and stand to take my robe off. When I do I notice Tobias staring at me and blush. He smirks and walks over to the pool. I decide to enter in a fashionable way and head over to the high dive. Once I reach the top I look down and see everyone staring. I smile, this will be fun. I used to swim competitively and one of the events I did was the high dive. I take a few steps to get a head start. I run to the end and jump. I do a mid twist and somersault in midair and straighten out to land In the water. When I resurface everyone stares gaping at me.

"Oh my gosh Tris! That was awesome!" Uriah exclaims. I smirk and swim under water to them. I sneak up behind Tobias and resurface. I the. Jump up and push him under water. I laugh when he comes back up and glares at me. Everyone is laughing by now and I swim away before he can get me. I swim all the way to the deep end where the water is about 15 feet. I dive under and swim around doing trick underwater for a while. When I feel the need for air I resurface and suck in a breath. Christina, Marlene, and Shauna have gotten in the pool and I swim over to them.

"Tris that was amazing. How did you do it?" Shauna asks.

"Wellllll i did competitive swimming before I came here for what like 2 years. High dive was my specialty even though that's not as high as I'm used to." I explain.

"That's my girlfriend alright!" Someone says behind me and I jump and plunge under water. Tobias pulls me back up and chuckles. "Did I scare you?"

i nod and punch his arm playfully. He splashes me and I smirk evilly. If it's a splash battle he want, it's a splash battle he'll get. I swim away quickly and jump out of the pool. I go into the store and buy a mega squirt gun. I fill it with freezing water and walk back out. I sneak up behind Tobias and squirt him in the ear. He falls into the water and I sit down laughing.

"God Tris! That waters cold!" He yells when he comes back up. I smirk and squirt him again. He make a frustrated noise nod swims to where they guys are. I motion for the girls to gather around and tell them an idea.

"I suggest we get 4 buckets of ice water and pour them On our boyfriends." I say with an evil laugh. All the girl look at each other mischievously and nod. We go buy the bucket and ask for some ice from the clerk. He comes back with the buckets full of ice water. When we walk back out the guys face away from us and are leaning against the pool wall talking. Perfect! I motion for them to be quiet and we walk silently up to them. Each girl Stan behind her boyfriend and when I count down on my fingers we all dumps the water on their heads. They all make frustrated noises and turn around to face us. Tobias glares at me and I smile sweetly. Zeke is grumbling and so is Uriah. The girls laugh and we walk back to where we have our seats. The guys all huddle up and all I can think is. Oh no. They all nod and lean back against the wall.

"I don't trust them" Marlene states skeptically. I nod, this can't be good.

**Dun du duuuuuuuuuu! What will the guys prank be? Plz review!**


	26. Pool Sheds

TOBIAS POV!

Oh they are gonna get it! I can't believe they dumped ice water on us. I shake my headof excess water and see the guys doing the same.

"We need to get them back for this." I say with a frown. They all nod and we huddle up.

"What should we do?" Will asks.

"Well...how bout we like throw them in the pool or drag them somewhere they won't like!" Uriah suggests. I think it over in my head. I look around and see a pool shed near the corner of the room.

"Hey guys. What if we lock them in there?" I ask. They all get evil grins on there face and nod. We then lean back against the wall and Will goes to ask for the key. When he comes back I glance over at the girls. They are all sitting on chairs talking. Tris is laying back in one with her eyes close. I smirk. I nod to the guys and we get out to walk over to them. Will hides the key in his pocket and we sit down. Tris eyes me skeptically and I smirk. She snorts and sits back again.

"What are you ladies talking about?" Zeke asks.

"Well we were talking about going to get our nails done." Shauna replies. Zeke gives her his version if a charming smile and Shauna seems to relax. So do all the other girls except Tris. She is tense and is giving me and the guys a look. I look at the guys and nod slightly. They all get up and throw their girlfriends over their shoulder. I pick up Tris and she screams. This will be funny.

TRIS POV

Tobias picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. I scream and pound on his back. He doesn't set me but stops walking. I can't see what theyre doing but I hear something like a lock and then I'm thrown in a little shed.

"FOUR LET US OUT OF HERE!" I scream and pounce on the door.

"Nope! Paybacks sweet Tris!" He yells back. I groan and sit down. Now I'm really mad. Chris, Marlene, and Shauna sit down and I hear Mar mutter.

"bunch of devils." She grumbles. I nod and look around in the shed. There are a bunch of floats and such for little kids.

"I'm gonna kill them once we get out." I mutter. I hear them laughing outside and glare at the floor. Chris gets up and flips a light on. Oh good.

"What are suppose to do now?" Chris asks. I shrug and lay down in the small space with my knees bent. I put my arm over my eyes and just think of ways to get Tobias back.

TOBIAS POV

I laugh so hard it hurt and we go to sit in our chairs.

"Now that was fun!" Zeke exclaims.

"Won't be fun when we let them out." Will says with a smirk. That is true. Tris is gonna give me heck about this. it was worth it though.

"It was totally worth it though." Uriah says, voicing my thoughts. I nod.

"I suggest we do something nice for them after though. Just so no one gets hurt." I say. They all nod.

After an hour or so of messing around and playing we go to the shed again. I put my ear against the door and hear voices but none of which are Tris. If she's not talking she is probably totally pissed. I chuckle. Will takes out the key and unlocks the door. He slowly slides it open and closes it immediately.

"Oh they are mad. I caught the word 'Plan' and 'revenge'." He says. I chuckle.

"Come on let them out." I tell him. He tentatively opens the door and the girls turn to look at us. Of all the glares Tris' is the worst. I just smile at her and she snorts.

"You guys are in so much trouble!" Marlene exclaims and points at all of us. The girls all nod except Tris who is still glaring. They all get out of the shed and walk to their seats.

"Mission accomplished guys. They are totally pissed." Uriah says and smiles. I chuckle and we go back over to the girls. I sit next to Tris and she is completely tense.

"We are going to take you girls to what ever store you want as long as you don't stay mad at us. And we will buy you one thing." Zeke says and smiles big. Marlene, Christina, and Shauna huff but say ok and Tris stays silent. I look at her and see she is still glaring at me and the guys.

"Where would you like to go?" Uriah says. Mar, Chris, and Shauna look at each other and agree on something mentally.

"We want to go to the jewelry store." Christina states. Will nods. And we all stand. We all get dressed and head out to find it. I walk at the back of the group with Tris and make sure she doesn't try to strangle anyone.

"You mad?" I ask. She nods. I look at her and see fire in her eyes. We find the jewelry store and head in. I groan. I hate girly store, but of course what guy would? Tris walks away towards Christina and follows her as Chris looks for something. She doesn't seem to be looking for jewelry so I don't know what she wants.

TRIS POV

I am gonna kill Tobias. He picked the wrong girl to mess with. I follow Chris around as she looks at jewelry. I probably won't get anything cause Im not into jewelry. The only thing I really have is a locket my great grandma gave me before she passed.

"Oh this is nice!" Chris says and I look at what she pointing at. It a ring with a silver band and a flower with a pearl in the middle. I nod in agreement and she goes to get Will. I look around and see a bench and sit down. I have no real need to get anything. I watch as they buy their stuff and then hen everyone's done we head out.

"You not getting anything Tris?" Marlene asks. I shake my head. I don't feel like talking as of now so i only shake my head or nod.

"Dude you're in trouble." Zeke whispers in Tobias ear. I smirk. Darn right he is! We head out to our vehicles and Chris takes my bags since I'm riding with Tobias on his motorcycle. We drive to my house and go inside. I run to my room and jump on my bed burying my face in the pillow. I hear the door open and close and look up to see Tobias. I glare dagger at him.

TOBIAS POV

Man she is really mad. She glares at me and I gulp.

"Come on Tris. We were just playing around." I say.

"Playing around? You locked us in a shed for a hour!" She exclaims. She gets up from the bed and walks toward me. "You mister are In. Big. Trouble." She says in a deathly voice While pointing at me. I grab her wrist.

"Come on Tris, calm down." I say softly. Her eyes widen and she pulls her arm from my grasp.

"No mister. You are not doing that again." She says and backs away. I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Do what again?" I ask even though I know the answer.

"The thing to calm me down. It won't work this time." She growls.

"Wanna bet?" I ask and take a step toward her. She stands rigid. I walk up to her and stand in front of her. I lean down and whisper, "I know exactly how to push your button Tris."

She gulps and looks up at me defiantly. I smirk. She tries to push me away but I grab both of her wrists. She tries to pull them away but I have a death grip on her. I push her back step by step until I have her against the wall. I smirk.

"Come on Tris, why are you so mad?" I ask. She tenses up. I let go of her wrists and put my hands on her waist, squeezing lightly. "Why don't you calm down." I say persuasively. She shakes her head vigorously. I lay my hand on her neck and lightly brush it over her arm down to her hipbone. I smile. "You seem a bit tense." I tell her in a low voice. I put both hands on her shoulders and massage where her muscles are tense. She closes her eyes. "Calm down Tris." I whisper.

"no I will not calm down." She growls.

"Really? Either you do or I'll make you." I say and lean into her pressing my hip against hers. She screws her eyes tighter. She stays tense and I slide my hands up her sides And down. I trace her waist band but don't go below this time. Her breath is getting labored and her nostrils flare with her breath. I smirk. I trail my finger up her spine and press on a pressure point that makes people relax. I read a book on pressure points and I guess it works because she looses all tenseness and leans back against the wall. I trail my finger back down and trace her waistband again. This time slower and dipping my finger under a few times. She moans quietly and I smile. It gets easier every time.

"How do you do this?" She squeaks out. I rest my hands on her hips and squeeze tightly. Her head falls back and hits the wall. I smile and kiss her neck up to her ear.

"I can do it cause I know what you like." I whisper and my fingers go below her waistband and trace her underwear around her waist. He breath hitches and i think she's on the edge of giving up but she doesn't. I kiss her neck and find a sensitive spot behind her ear that a pay close attention to. She starts to squirm against me and I smile.

"Come on Tris, if you stop being mad I'll stop." I whisper in a deep husky voice. I kiss down to her sweet collarbone and her breath catches in her throat. I bite and suck a certain spot and leave a mark.

TRIS POV

My breath catches. How does he do it!? His finger trace below my waistband and up my spine. I shiver. He suddenly grinds into me and I groan. I shut my eyes Tight. I can't take it!

TOBIAS POV

Tris whimpers slightly and I still my movement.

"Ok Tris. Are you done being mad?" I ask and she nods small.

"Will you still go to the party tonight?" She nods again.

"Good." I smile and lean down to kiss her. It takes a moment but she responds and brushes my lip with her tongue slightly and I open my mouth. Her fingers travel up my neck and into my hair and tug softly. I growl in the back of my throat. It feels really good. My hands rest on her hips and squeeze lightly. She moans into my mouth and I smile. I bite down lightly on her bottom lip and suck on it softly but then a little harder. Her hands travel down my chest and to my hips. She squeezes like I do to her And I moan quietly. I pull back because I know I won't be able to control myself if this continues. I pull her into a tight hug. She wraps her arms around my waist and hugs me back.

"I love you Tris." I whisper.

"I love you too. Even if you are a little devil." She says and I chuckle. I the hear a knock at the door and groan. I don't want to leave Tris embrace.

"Tris come on! We need to get ready for the Party!" I hear Christina yell from downstairs. Guess she let herself in.

"Well Toby I got to go get ready. See you soon, if I survive." She says and kisses me softly. I smile as I watch her run downstairs. This party will be fun.

PLZ REVIEW!


	27. PARTY!

TRIS POV

I run down the steps and finds Christina in the living room.

"Hey Tris! What is that on your neck?" She asks. I look at her confused and run to the bathroom. I look in the mirror and see a red mark on my neck. i stomp out.

"FOUR YOU ARE DEAD!" I yell angrily. I hear him laugh upstairs and the closing of a door. Christina chuckles and I glare at her. She raises her hands in defense.

"Ok ok. Let's get started." She says and drags me to my room. She sits me down on my bed and puts the bags she's carrying down. She lays my dress on my bed and tells me to get dressed. I got to my bathroom and slip it on. I walk out and Chris smiles.

"You look beautiful Tris!" She says. She takes out the make-up that we bought. She applies it all and starts on my hair. She does it in little ringlets.

"Now let's see what I can do about the mark." She says with a knowing smile. I grumble. She searches through her make-up and pulls out one to match my skin. She puts it on the hickey Tobias gave me and it disappears. I thank her and she just smiles. She puts on her dress and does her own make-up. Once she finishes she is beautiful and finally let's me see myself. I'm stunning. I wouldn't call it beautiful but I am at least pretty. I smile and hug her.

"Thanks Chris you are amazing!" I tell her. She smiles.

"Everyone should be here soon. I want to introduce you though so you wait up here til I call you down." She says and I nod. She heads out and I wait in my room. I start playing on my phone and hear the front door open. Guess there here. I listen at the door and wait for Chris to call me.

"And now introducing Ms. Tris Prior!" She say and I walk to the stairs. I look down and see everyone gaping at me. Tobias looks like he sees an angel. I blush and walk down the stairs.

TOBIAS POV

I wonder where Tris is. Christina suddenly stands on the coffee table and claps for attention.

"And now introducing Ms. Tris Prior!" She announces. I then look to the stairs and see Tris standing at the top. She is wearing a mid thigh high dress that is black faded to white with a silver sweater. My mouth drops and she makes eye contact with me. She blushes and walks down the stairs. When she gets down I take her hand and kiss it.

"You look beautiful today Ms. Prior." I say copying Christina. She blushes deeper and murmurs a thank you. I look at everyone else and they have started moving to the door. I pull her and we go to her car. I open her door and she smiles. I get in the driver seat and drive to Zekes house. When we get there I can hear music from outside. We knock on the door and Uriah answers immediately. He is is a bit drunk and smiles.

"Why hello Tris and Four! Welcome!" He yells over the music.

"Hey Uri. Have you been drinking?" Tris asks. He nods.

"Yah! Do you want some?!" He asks. Tris shakes her head.

"I will take one Uriah." I say and he runs off to get me a cup. Tris gives me a questioning look.

"Please don't drink a lot Toby. Last time you became a little...touchy feely." She tells me. I look at her confused. I don't remember that. Though that would make sense if I was partially drunk. I nod anyways and she smiles. She takes my hand and leads me to our little group in the corner.

"Hey Zeke. We gonna play t or d later?" Will asks. Zeke nods vigorously.

"Of coarse man! You can't have a party and not play truth or dare!" He exclaims. Uriah runs up behind me and hands me a can of beer. I smile and take a big drink.

TRIS POV

Tobias takes a big drink of his beer Uriah gave him and I have a second of worry. I hope he sticks to what he said. At this point one of my favorite songs comes on and I take Christina's hand and drag her from Will to the dance floor. We start dancing and just having fun. I can feel Tobias' eyes on me. I smile and jump around with Chris. When the song ends i smile at Chris and we head back to our group.

Tobias smiles at me and puts his arms around my waist. I smile to myself and lean into him. I listen intently to the others talk.

"So Chris when is homecoming again?" Marlene asks.

"It's in...2 weeks Mar." She replies. Tobias still hasn't asked me to homecoming. I wonder if he's going to. Zeke walks away to the stereo that's playing and changes it to a slow song. He grabs a microphone to.

"This song is for my favorite couple here. Tris and Four!" He says. I blush when people turn to look at us and hide my face in Tobias' side.

"Hey Tris you wanna dance?" Tobias asks. I nod and he pulls me to the dance floor. I put my arms around his neck and he puts his on my waist. We step in small circles and I smile up at him. When the song ends he pulls me into a hug and kisses the top of my head.

"You are a surprisingly good dancer Tobias." I whisper. He chuckles and pulls me over to a couch on the side of the room. I sit next to him and lean my head on his shoulder. His arm slips over my shoulder and traces random patterns on my shoulder. I smile and close my eyes.

After a few minutes Zeke stands on the coffee table And shouts to get everyone's attention.

"Hey if you're not part of my group of close friends GET OUT!" He yells. Everyone files out and We head down to the basement. Everyone is there sitting in a circle. Zeke runs down and joins us in the circle.

"ok everyone knows the rules. Who will go first?" He asks.

"ME ME ME!" Uriah yells. He looks around and his eyes land on Tobias. "Truth or dare, Four?!"

"Dare me Uriah!" Tobias says. Uriah thinks for a moment and I think he's seriously drunk.

"Dare you to not kiss Tris the rest of the game." He says. Tobias shakes his head and takes his shirt off. To prove his point he kisses my cheek. I chuckle and look at my lap.

"Tris truth or dare?" He asks.

"Dare!" I yell.

"Dare you to sit in my lap for the rest of the game." He says with a smile. I blush and walk over to him. I sit in his lap and he wraps his arms around my waist. I look around and my gaze lands on Marlene.

"Truth or dare, Mar?" I ask.

"Dare."

"Well then... I dare you to let Uriah give you a hickey." I say and glance at Tobias. He catches my eyes and smiles widely. I roll my eyes and turn back to Marlene. Uriah comes over to her and kisses her neck until a red mark remains. He smirks and returns to his seat. Marlene blushes a deep red and looks around.

"Umm... Will t or d?" She asks. Will smiles.

"Dare my good lady!" He exclaims pointing his hand in the air and using a British accent. I chuckle and wait for Mar to respond.

"Dare you to say 'In my bed' after every sentence." She says grinning.

"ok, Christina truth or dare in my bed?" He asks. I laugh with everyone when he says it.

"I'll take a truth."

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah yells. Wait what? What's a pansycake? Tobias must see my confused look because he leans forward to whisper in my ear.

"Pansycake means wimp or something. It's an old term he's been trying to bring back." He whispers and his warm breath makes me shiver.

"Ok Christina, what is one thing you don't like about me In my bed? Leave off the in my bed part, in my bed." Will says. I chuckle.

"Well I don't like that you random facts sometimes that have nothing to do with the topic." Chris tells him. He nods.

"Noted, in my bed" he says. Chris looks around and he eyes land on Zeke.

"Zeke truth or dare?"

"Dare me oh great one!" He says over dramatically.

"I dare ye sir to drink this." She says Holding out a little test tube.

"What is it?" He asks curiously taking it from her hand.

"It's extra peace serum I took from what Tris drank." She explains. Oh I forgot! This is the perfect time to get revenge. I glare at Uriah and he gulps.

"Ok." Zeke says and pours the whole thing in his mouth. Once he swallows it his eyes go unfocused but focus after a minute.

"Hey Trissy! Truth or Dare?!" He says happily. He bounces in his seat and grins widely.

"Dare me Zekey." I say in a little kid voice. He smiles wider.

"Well Trissy, I dare you to let Four give you a hickey like MarMar." he says.

"Again." Chris says in a cough. I glare at her.

"Fine" I say and move my hair away from my neck. "Just stay away from the first. It has make-up" I warn Tobias. He smirks. I leans downs and starts to suck and nip on my collar bone. I hold in my groans cause it would just be embarrassing if one escaped. When he is done I have a new red mark on my collar bone.

I look around the room and my eyes fall on...

PLZ REVIEW!

PS thnx for reading

PPS -gives chu cookie-

PPPS based on a comment I'm just gonna explain something. Tobias is not sexually assaulting Tris. He is just persuading her but she is fine with it. Sorry if you saw it as a bad thing. Just wanted to explain. She doesn't mind when Tobias' other side comes out.


	28. Doggies!

TRIS POV

I look around the room and my eyes fall on Tobias. I twist in his lap to look at him.

"Truth or dare?" I ask

"Dare me Beautiful." He says with a smirk. It has to be a good one.

"I dare you to Not do the thing you do to calm me down anymore." I tell him. I do like when he does it I just don't like that he can calm me down when no one else can.

"What does he do?" Shauna asks. I shake my head.

"Nothing. Do you agree to the dare Four?" I ask him.

"I guess, only if I'm allowed to do it when you are super angry. Like earlier today." He says. I nod in agreement and he smiles. he looks around for his next victim.

"Uriah truth or dare?" He asks.

"Dare!" Uriah yells.

"Ok I dare you to do a drinking contest with me." Uriah nods. Zeke goes and gets the shot glasses. He skips back and puts them on the table in the middle of everyone. I get off Tobias lap and he walks to one side of the table.

"ok first one to puke or faint loses. Ready set GO!" Will yells. They both start drinking. When Tobias is on his 7 and Uriah is on his 5 Uriah stands up and runs to the bathroom. I guess Tobias wins. Uriah comes back and plops down in his seat groaning. Tobias stumbles back in his seat and I tentatively sit on his lap. He is now drunk. He wraps his arms around my waist and plays with my belt.

"Your turn Uri." I tell him. He groans.

"Ok ummm...Zeke truth or dare?" He asks.

"Dare little brooo!" Zeke says as he bounces in his chair.

"Dare you to let Shauna kick you in your 'ehem' area." Uriah says laughing evilly.

"I don't think so!" Zeke says cheerily. He takes off his shirt and looks around.

"Shauna t or d!?" He yells like a child. I laugh.

"Dare Zeke baby." She says.

"Come sit in my lap." He says patting his lap. She stands and goes over to him to sit. He pulls her down and hugs her tightly. He starts to play with her hair and she laughs.

"Mar t or d?" Shauna asks.

"Truth." She says and gives Uriah, who has his mouth open, a stern look."You better not call me a Pansycake or I will hurt you." She says dangerously. He closes his mouth and leans back.

"Ok Mar what is your most embarrassing fear?" Shauna asks. Marlene shakes her head and removes her shirt. I see Uriah staring at her and his mouth hanging open.

"Careful Uri, you might catch flies." I tell him. His face turns pink and he looks down. Marlene looks around and finds me.

"Tris truth or dare?" She asks. I groan. Why are they picking on me?

"Dare Mar." I tell her boldly.

"I dare you to get a dog and keep it." She says. I cock my head. I've always wanted a dog but this is just a weird dare. I shrug.

"Four you want to go pick a dog with me?" I ask. He nods and gets a goofy smile on his face.

"Oh and you have to bring it back here." Marlene adds. I nod. I lead Tobias to my car and we drive to the nearest animal shelter.

"Hi, may I help you?" The lady at the desk asks.

"Um yes, we're looking for a dog." I tell her. She motions to a door on her left and I lead Tobias into the kennel area. I walk down the aisle and look at each dog. There are some big ones, small ones, young ones, old ones. When I get to the end I see a little black and brown dachshund That can't be more than 1 year old. He is missing a leg and his tail is a little stump. I kneel down next to his cage and he waddles over to me. I stick my hand through the bars and he licks it and snuggles into it. He is adorable!

"What do you think Tobias?" I ask looking back at him. He smiles and kneels down. The puppy sticks his nose out and sniffs his hand before licking it.

"He's nice." Tobias says. I think the beer is wearing off. He holds his hand up to his head and rubs his temple.

"You ok?" I ask him. The puppy yips and I look back down.

"Yeah." He says with a chuckle as we see the puppy try to chase his tail but falling down because of his lack of leg. I laugh. I take his hand and run back to the front.

"Did you find one you would like Miss?" The attendant asks.

"Yes, I would like the little three-legged dachshund." I state. She looks at me as if I'm joking.

"Are you sure?" She asks. I roll my eyes.

"Yes! He is awesome." I tell her. She nods and hands me some paper. I fill them out and she goes back to get him. I go over to where they have collars and leashes and bandanas. I pick out a red collar with a matching leash and move to the bandanas. I bet one of these would be adorable in him. I pick out a little camouflage bandana and pay for them.

A man carries the little dachshund And places him on the counter. I smile and walk over to him. He yips and wags his tail when I stand in front of him. I smile and slip the collar over his head with the bandana. I was right about him being adorable in it. I scoop him up and me and Tobias walk back out after thanking the attendant. I get in the driver seat and place him in Tobias' lap. He lays down right down the the middle of Tobias' closed legs. I smile. Tobias scratches behind his ear as I drive and we get back to Zeke's house.

I take the pup in my arms and hold him upside down like a baby. He licks my face when I bend down and snuggle him. Now he just needs a name.

"I got it!" I say before we go in.

"Got what?"Tobias asks. I smile.

"A name. I have a name. I'm gonna call him Donald!" I exclaim. Tobias chuckles and Donald wags his stump of a tail. He hips in agreement and I smile. We walk downstairs and find Uriah licking whip cream off of Marlene and Will with no shirt. Guess they didn't wait for us.

"Let me see my new friend!" Christina screams and runs over to me. She sees Donald and smiles. "Awww he's adorable! Even without one leg." She says and I plug Donald's ears.

"Christina! Be nice! He is right here!" I scold her but smile.

"Sorry." She says as I put Donald down. He waddles over to Marlene who still had whip cream on her stomach and Uriah leans back with a smirk. Donald licks off the whip cream and Marlene looks up and squeals.

"Uriah why did you let him Lick me!" She yells. Uriah falls back laughing and I scoop Donald up into my arms. We all sit down and I lays him in my lap. He snuggles into me and I lay my sweater over him.

"What's his name?" Shauna asks smiling.

"Donald. His name is Donald." I tell everyone and scratch his ear. He yawns big and snuggles into the sweater.

"He's adorable!" Chris and Mar squeal at the same time. I chuckle.

"What happened to his leg?" Zeke asks. He seems to have calmed down from his peace high. I had asked the man who takes care of the dogs that and it's really sad.

"Well they found him on the side of the road and it seamed like he had been hit by a car because his leg was severely broken. They had to take it off." I explain And look down At him. He must have fallen asleep while we talked.

"Who's turn is it?" Tobias asks.

"Mine!" Uriah says. "Four t or d?"

"D" Tobias says. Uriah walks over and whispers in his ear but I can't hear it. I place Donald down on the floor on top of the sweater and he stays asleep. Uriah sits back down.

"Ok" Tobias says. I'm about to ask him what he has to do but he starts tickling me. I whack at his hands and start laughing. I fall to the ground laughing but he doesn't stop.

"Four...st-stop!" I squeal between laughter. He keeps tickling me and I am getting frustrated. I get and idea and kick a certain part of his leg. He falls over and clutches hos leg. "Charley Horse!" I say and catch my breath. Everyone is laughing and Uriah has fallen out of his seat. I help Tobias up into his seat and sit in his lap. I kiss his cheek and smile.

"Sorry. Had to be done." I tell him and smile innocently. He shakes his head and lays his forehead against my back. His hair tickle my neck and I giggle. He wraps his arms around me and squeezes tightly. I look at the time on my phone and see it's 11:00 o'clock.

"Hey guys, we're going to get goin. It's getting late." I tell them and stand up. Tobias puts his shirt on and I pick up Donald. He jolts awake when I move him and yips in surprise.

"It's ok boy. Just going home." I whisper to home and nuzzle him with my nose. We walk out to the car and I put him in Tobias lap. When we get to my house I take him upstairs and put Donald on my bed. He curls up in the corner and quickly falls asleep.

"I didn't try anything when I was drunk did I?" Tobias asks from the doorway. I shake my head.

"Besides playing with my belt, no you didn't." I tell him and walk over to him. He smiles.

"Good. Glad I didn't." He says and wraps his arms around my waist. "Maybe now I can." He teases and leans down. He fits his lips to mine gently and my hands fly to his chest. His hands slide down to my hips and squeeze lightly. I moan quietly. His tongue glides along my bottom lip and I decide to tease him and keep my mouth closed. He groans loudly and squeezes my hips tighter. I groan and my mouth falls open. His tongue plunges into my mouth and explorers. I moan quietly and he smiles against my mouth. My hands travel slowly up his chest and shoulders and into his hair. I tug softly and he growls. He pulls away and starts to kiss my neck. I moan embarrassingly loud. He pays special attention to the hickey he gave me earlier. I think it's time I repay him. I push him against the wall and smirk.

"I think I should repay you for earlier." I state and start kissing and nibbling on his neck. When I get to the hallow on his neck he shivers and I decide to do it there. I suck and nibble on that area. He groans and his head falls back. I smirk. When I am done there is a red mark on his neck.

"There." I say and run my finger over it. He chuckles and kisses my forehead.

"Well good night beautiful." He says and is about to leave but I grab his wrist.

"No. Please stay." I say and give him puppy dog eyes.

"Are you sure Tris?" He asks looking at me questioningly. I nod and lead him to my bed. When I lay down Donal wakes up from being jostled. He wobbles over to me and lays down snuggling into my side.

"Do I have some competition here?" Tobias asks and I giggle.

"Maybe." I say and scratch Donald's back. Tobias lays down next to me but doesn't wrap his arms around me. I roll my eyes and grab his hand. I place it on my waist and cuddle into him. He seems to take this as a go and wraps his arms around me.

"Good night, Toby." I whisper.

"Good night Tris." He says and kisses my forehead. With that I drift to sleep and for once with no nightmares.

**Aww! I just had to bring a dog into it. I love dogs! Plz review!**


	29. Fear Serums

XxMonday MorningxX

TRIS POV

I wake to my alarm blaring and groan in discontent. Why does school have to be so early!? I roll over and slam my hand down on my clock. It shuts up and I sit up in bed groggily. I rub my eyes and look around. Donald shifts next to me and opens his eyes. I scratch his head and stand up to get ready.

I hear a knock on the door and Caleb opens it. I scowl at him.

"Hey Tris, question. When did you get a dog?" He asks.

"So no good morning, Caleb? I got him last night." I chuckle. He gives me a skeptical look.

"Why?"

"Because I had to. It was a dare and I've always sorta wanted a dog." I say and scratch Donald behind the ear. He seems totally unphased by Caleb in the room.i close the door in Caleb's face and turn to my closet. I look through what I have and decide on an off the sleeve purple shirt and denim capris. I put on a sparkle belt and brush out my hair. I look in the mirror and put on a minimum amount of make-up.

I grab my bag and rush down the stairs. Donald stumbles after me and slowly makes his way down the stairs. I head to the kitchen and see Tobias eating at the table. He glances at me and smiles brightly.

"Mornin Beautiful." He says and I smile. It makes me feel special when he calls me beautiful.

"Morning. Ready to go?" He nods and I grab a granola bar. We head out to my car and he gets in the driver seat. I scowl and get in the passenger. He turns the car on and the radio comes to life. I always have is on Air1 so it plays most of my favorite songs. Now it's playing "Don't Deserve You" by Plumb. I sing quietly and see Tobias glancing at me with a smile.

"Have I told you that you have a beautiful voice." He comments while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Once or twice." I smile. After a few minutes we make it to school and I see the gang hanging out by the tree in the front. I rush over to them with Tobias, hand in hand, and greet them. Chris hugs me and I wince because she is hugging a little to tight for my bruised ribs.

"Oh sorry Tris. Did I hurt you?" I shake my head. It hurt a bit but I won't tell her. She smiles and steps back. The bell rings and I rush off to class with Christina and Tobias. Math class, ugh!

I sit at my desk and doodle in my notebook while Mrs. Hernandez gets her lesson ready. She stands at the board and start writing things about Algebra. I groan. I already know this stuff. I start to doodle in my notebook until i am snapped back into reality.

"Miss Prior. Please answer the problem on the board." my teacher says and I can clearly hear the annoyance in my voice. I look up and see a really easy problem.

"The answer to that would be 6.8934 repeating." I say confidently. She looks down at her answer book and nods.

"Very good Miss Prior." She says and turns back to the board. She continues to drone on and I just block it all out. I wait and wait and wait and then the bell rings. I let out a breath of relief and quickly exit the room. Off to science. Oh great! Last time I was in science I got drugged with peace serum. I sit at my desk and glare at the back of Mrs. Jeanine's head.

"Alright Student! Today we will be testing our serums again." She says and I groan inwardly. I turn around and glare at Uriah and he sinks back into his seat. I turn back to the front and Mrs. Jeanine is setting small amounts of serum on each desk. The one I get is a forest green one and I stare at it skeptically. I open the tab and look at everyone else. Some are glaring at nothing and others look like they are going to burst with happiness.

I pour the serum into my mouth and swallow quickly. It tastes disgusting. I wait for a second thinking nothing will happen when I wave of fear comes over me. Blackness creaps over the edges of my vision and i see my mother and father standing infront of me. There is a woman next to them with a gun pointed at them. My feet are planted so I can't get to them. The woman shoots them both in the head. I scream and crumple to the ground. I feel like a sword has pieced my heart. I scream again at the top of my lungs and the world goes black.

My eyes shoot open and I'm laying on the ground of the science room with people crowded around me with scared or worried faces. Christina is almost crying and hugs me tightly.

"Oh my god Tris! You scared me half to death. You were screaming and thrashing and I thought you were hurt. You wouldn't stop." She says and cries into my shoulder. I am shaking terribly and I clutch onto her.

"Miss Prior, may I ask what happened?" Jeanine asks and I see no sympathy in her eyes. I nod slightly and pull Chris off me. She has calmed down and I sit on my chair.

"Well um...my mind went black and I saw my parents killed." I say shortly. My hands tremble and I clutch the edge of the desk to steady myself.

"Umm Mrs. Jeanine could I take Tris to the nurse. She seems a bit shaken up." Chris asks. Jeanine nods but seems to deep i. thought to say anything. I clutch on Chris' arm as she leads me to the nurses office. When we get there she tells the nurse and she advises that is it for a while and calm down. I lay down on one of the beds in the back and Chris goes back to class. Guess I'm stuck here for third period.

TOBIAS POV

I walk out of third period and head to the lunch. I notice that Tris isn't there and instantly wonder where she is.

"Christina where Tris?" I ask right when I sit down.

"Wow. No 'hi Chris, how you doin?' Really Four? No only interested in your girlfriend, who is in the nurses office." She says. I'm instantly worried.

"Why?"

"Thats a bit of a story. We were in science, trying out serums. She got some weird green one and when she drank it she zoned out. She started screaming like she was in pain and fell on the ground. She kept screaming and curled up. After like 20 minutes she calmed down and came out of whatever was happening. She was a bit shaken up so i took her to the nurse." I stare at her. Is she serious? I stand up immediately and rush to the nurse's office.

When I get there the nurse directs me to the back, where Tris lays staring at the ceiling.

"Gosh Tris. What happened?" She turns to look at me and smiles. I sit down next to her and she's it's up. I take her hand in mine and trace random things on the back of her hand with my thumb.

"Well. I drank a serum that made me imagine my parents being killed." She says and sighs. "It was terrible, and I couldn't stop any of it." A tear runs from her eye and I wipe it away.

"Hey, it's ok. Your parents are fine." I say and pull her into a hug. She wraps her small arms around my waist and lays her head against my chest. I stroke her hair and pull her away to look at her. She smiles slightly and I pull her to her feet. "Come on, let's go get lunch." I pull her to the cafeteria.

I sit down at our table and pull Tris down next to me. I haven't let to do her hand yet and she has a small smile on her face.

"So how's it goin Tris?" Uriah asks.

"Fine. Just a bit shaken up." She states and smiles. Thats my Tris. Smiling when things get tough. I kiss her cheek and see pink tint them. I chuckle and turn back to the lunch I left here. When the bell rings me, Tris, Christina, and Zeke head to art.


	30. Surprise!

**Ok so, I'm busy with another story, and I know everyone wants me to make this a happy ending or finish it. So I am! Major skip in time. This is after they finish school and everyone went to the same college. They are almost done and special surprise is ready for Tris. I just wanted to do this since people were unhappy that I haven't written in a while, and if I get time I might extend it. Hope you enjoy the ending.**

TRIS POV

Ive been in college for three years. It has been really fun and hard. I love my classes, and the best part, all my friends are here too.

I walk with Tobias down the hallways to Zeke and Uriah's dorm. He holds my hand tightly and won't let go. Were going to play a game a truth or dare and he seems a bit nervous.

"You ok?" I ask quietly.

"Oh uhh...yah. I'm fine." He says quickly. I cock my head but don't push it. We finally get there and I knock on the door. Uriah open it and smiles widely.

"Hey guys! Welcome to my dorm." He says humbly. I laugh quietly and step inside. Everyone is already hear and it reminds me of back in high school. I smile and sit down in the circle next to Chris and Tobias sits next to me. "Ok me first! My dorm!" Uriah yells. "Zeke, bro, truth or dare?"

"Dare! I thought you knew me." Zeke says.

"Ok. I dare you to eat a table spoon of cinnamon" Uriah says.

"Bring it on baby bro!" Uriah runs into the little kitchen we have in each dorm and comes back with a table spoon of cinnamon. Zeke takes it and pours it all in his mouth. He immediately spits it all out and starts to gag. "Water! Water!" He runs into the kitchen and I hear water running. He comes back coughing like crazy. I chuckle and watch as he sits down and surveys the circle. "Ok, Chris, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Dare you to let Uriah give you a make over." I glance at Uriah and see him jumping with excitement.

"Uhh no. I rather not look like a monster." She says and Uriah frowns. She takes off her shirt and Will stares.

"Will, why you staring? Don't you see that on a normal basis?" Zeke asks. Will and Chris both turn bright red and he chuckles nervously.

"Ok ummmmm...Tris, truth or dare?"

"Truth! And Uriah if you call me a Pansycake, I will tear your arms off, beat you with them, and throw you into a lion pit." I threaten. He closes his mouth and shrinks back.

"Ok. How many times have you and Four done it?" She asks. I turn crimson.

"None." I glance at Tobias and he is bright red too. Chris gapes at me, as does everyone else and I look down. "Ummm..." I cough nervously. "Will, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to let Uriah give you a wedgey." I say with a smug smile. He pales a bit but nods. Uriah rubs his hands together evilly. They stand and Uriah walks around to his back.

"ready?" He asks. Will nods meekly and Uriah grabs his underwear. He pulls sharply and Will makes a sound of pain. Uriah chuckles and Will falls to the ground. I laugh and so does everyone else.

"Not cool Tris, Not cool." He mutters. He stands up and walks slowly to his spot. Chris kisses his cheek and he smiles slightly.

"Ok. Mar, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She shrugs.

"Have you and Uriah done it?" Uriah turns cherry red.

"Yes." She says quietly and she is even more red than Uriah. I laugh at their reaction. "Shauna, truth or dare?"

"Dare me." she says confidently.

"Dare you to...Dress in a unicorn outfit for the rest of the game."

"Ok? Uriah you have one?" Uriah nods and runs over to a closet. He comes back with a pink fluffy unicorn costume.

"Why do you have that?" I ask. He shrugs. Shauna goes to the bathroom and comes back out in it. she look hilarious! I laugh and hold my rib cage. She smiles and looks around.

"Four, truth or dare?" He picks truth. "What's your real name?"

He groans. "Guys, I'm not going to tell you!" He slides his shirt off and I can't help but stare. His muscles are so defined. He glances at me and smirks. "Like what you see Tris?" He asks. I blush lightly. "Anyways, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I say bravely. His smile doubles.

"I dare you to look out the window." Ok? That's a weird dare. I stand and go over to the window. When I peek through the curtains my breath catches in my throat. Outside I see the words _Will you marry me? _in rose pedals. I turn back around and he is kneeling in front of me with a small box that has a simple ring with a small diamond on it. I feel tears spring to my eyes and I smile.

"Would you do me the honor, of becoming my wife?" He asks and I hear a twinge of nervousness in his voice. I nod and smile wider.

"Yes!" I squeal and jump on him. He catches me and we fall to the ground together. He slips the ring on my finger and smiles at me. I kiss him with the most passion I've ever felt. He kisses back and i intertwine my fingers through his hair. He wraps his arms around my waist and deepens the kiss. His tongue meets mine and drags it into a lazy dance.

I hear someone cough and i pull away, but don't break eye contact with him.

"Done?" Uriah asks. I blush slightly and get up. I pull Tobias to his feet and he smiles at me.

"I think we're going to go." He says. He takes my hand and pulls me to his dorm. When we get there I hug him tightly.

"I love you Tobias." I murmur. He kisses my forehead.

"I love you more, Tris Eaton." I smile and look up at him. His eyes shine with something I can only describe with one word. Love. I can't help but lose myself in them. I would Trust him no matter what.

"Tobias?"

"Yes, love?"

"I think I'm ready." I say quietly while looking into his eyes. His eyes light up with two things. Excitement, and caution.

"We don't have to Tris." He says. I shake my head.

"I want to." I press my lips to his in fiery passion and he tentatively reciprocates. My hands creap to the hem of his shirt and he pulls back to look at me questioningly. I nod and pull his shirt off. His body is so toned i can't help but stare a bit.

"Yours too." He says with a wide grin. I nod and pull it off slowly. He looks me up and down and my cheeks flare. I wear a black lace bra and he has a look in his eyes Are glazed with lust. I pull him to me and start to kiss him again. There's nothing more i want than to be wih him this instant.

XxFewYearsLaterxX

I sit on the patio watching the young girl with bright blue yea and blonde hair running around on her small legs. I rts my head against Tobias' shoulder and take a big breathe. I was so scared at first with her, but it don't know why. Tobias brought me through everything and I couldn't be happier. I check my clock and see it's dinner time.

"Time for dinner, Katy!"I shout. She looks up from the flower she was inspecting and smiles. She runs toward us and i Stand. We walk inside and she sits at the table while me and Tobias go to the kitchen. He wraps me in a hug and I lay my head against his chest.

"I love you Tobias." I murmur. He kisses my forehead.

"I love you more, Tris Eaton." He says and I'm whisked back to the time he proposed to me in college. That was a long time ago, and we've come a long way. Now we have a cozy home in a meadow and a beautiful young girl.

"I love you most."


End file.
